The Lost Prince
by Tomtom713
Summary: This story will take you into four kingdoms: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Gryffindor King had been trying for years to get a heir so one day the kingdom would be in good hands for his heir. when a stranger came by he made the kings wish come true. But at what cost?Warning: Slash. MalexMale pairings. Abuse. Sex. Torture. Later in story Don't like, don't read.
1. The Lost Prince

I want to tell that this is my very first Fanfiction. I have a friend there help me to make it. She make the Gramma right while i just make the story xD.

I do not own Harry Potter...sadly. The owner is our queen J. .

I hope you will enjoy it. Rewive and leave a comment.

The Lost Prince.

At a faraway kingdom, there was a king and queen. They were a very lovely couple. The king was always nice and sweet to everyone. The king had only one wish. He wanted an heir, a prince, a son, that would take his place one day and rule over the kingdom after him. The couple had tried for many years but without luck. One day, a stranger visited the kingdom and offered the king help for the royal couple's hopeless attempt at having a child. The mysterious traveler claimed knowing a rare special drink that would immediately get the queen pregnant their first night and secure it would be a boy. It took a long thought for the king to decide and he even talked to his wife about it, but in the end, they both agreed. The stranger handed over the drink as it was decided, and told that the king and queen should attempt with the child the proceeding night. As it was, the queen was confirmed pregnant the next day and with a warning that he or she would be coming back one day and ask for something in return, the stranger left the kingdom. The whole castle was filled with happiness, more especially the king and queen after finally having the long-ago desired heir. Nine months had passed, nine anticipated long months, and finally the heir was born. It was a lovely, healthy and very handsome little son who had the silkiest black hair, a cream pallor skin, and adapted his mother's piercing deep-set emerald green eyes and with a lightning bolt birthmark at his forehead. He was just a perfect son. But to everyone's misery, the queen had gotten ill shortly upon giving birth and died just a few days afterwards. The king was utterly devastated, but he never showed it to his son. Always, he would only wear on an impassive stoic mask to hide his emotions away.

Despite lacking his mother's guidance, Harry grew up to be a well-rounded boy. He wasn't pampered, like most Princes from the neighboring kingdoms, nor was he particularly deprived of love and care. The king dedicated himself into raising the Prince on his own to fulfill Harry's needs of a mother.

On the Prince's fourth birthday, the anticipated return of the stranger happened. The unknown magician proclaimed to take the Prince as a means of exchange for the help the stranger gave the king. Naturally, the Gryffindor king denied and instead, gave the stranger other options, which only triggered anger to the unknown magician. The king ordered his men to capture the intruder but it was too late for the stranger had already frozen the whole castle. The stranger took the Prince and with the last curse that people of the kingdom will never be happy again, he fled away.

The stranger contemplated whether to kill the Prince or not. His dagger in hand hovered in mid-air as he stared oddly at young Harry. In the end, let the prince live, thinking the Gryffindor heir would be a use some time in the future. The mysterious man locked the Prince in the darkness, at a tall enchanted tower in the middle of nowhere, keeping him hidden and isolated from his home.

The news about the abducted Gryffindor heir spread all over the neighboring kingdoms. The Gryffindor king asked for help in search of his son and both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff kingdoms agreed into it except for the Slytherin kingdom which refused to get involved with the matter.

Years have passed and gone but there was no sign and trace of the lost Prince, none since his disappearance. The king eventually gave up but annually continued each day of the Prince's birth to produce fireworks that would shoot up to the sky, boring the same hopeful words in hope that the lost Prince would somehow see it and find his own way back to his kingdom.

'_Return to your home, young Prince; where you truly belong.'_

The Prince aged to his teen years with the knowledge that the person, the stranger, the unknown magician that raised him was his father. Harry was taught different things of great brilliancy and incredibility which he enjoyed immensely. But our Prince longed one thing; to be able to experience the world outside his father's locked tower. Everytime he would give a hint to his father about his simple dream of freedom, he would end up being punished for even showing interest of the outside world and would cry himself to sleep.

"Harry," called a distant deep voice from below, "Could you pass the rope down for me?"

Harry's head jerked up in attention upon hearing his father's voice and quickly hid the image of a handsome young man, wearing the most expressive blueness for eyes away under the desk he was sitting at. He had grown as a very fine young boy and was now fifteen years of age. His ever unruly hair sat atop his head, being as black as a coal and his brilliant green eyes being transparent through his circular spectacles. He immediately answered, "Yes, Papa," and got up from his worktable to retrieve the silver rope. After securing its end on a thick post, he tossed the other end out the window.

Moments later, Harry was helping up a blonde tall man through his window after he climbed in the silver rope. "Ah, thank you, son." The blonde said, gratefully as he stood in full height, wearing an intricately designed black robe that was skin-tight, his muscles rippling underneath it. His eyes, unlike Harry's passionate emerald ones, were grey and emotionless. His pale skin glowed under the sunlight, matching his shining silky golden hair. Lucius didn't resemble Harry particularly; there was a certain coldness and hostility in his manner. But even so, when it comes to Harry, he was strictly and surprisingly caring.

"Got something from the marketplace, Papa?" Harry asked enthusiastically, eyeing the brown package his father was holding.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, my dear boy." Lucius couldn't help but let a soft fond smile spread upon his thin lips. "But first, you would have to report to me what you have been doing today."

Harry's smile was infectious and genuine, excitement clear on his face. "I did some cleaning around the tower, read my books, and just earlier before you called, Papa, I was drawing on the papers you gave me last week."

"Nothing else?" inquired Lucius.

"Nothing else, Papa." repeated Harry, whilst nodding his head.

Lucius inclined his head approvingly and sauntered forward, closing his and his adopted son's distance. His hand rose up slowly and he languidly stroked his knuckles across Harry's cheek and the boy leaned against the caressing hand.

"Very well," whispered the blonde man, and stepped back, ushering Harry back to his seat at his desk. "As I have promised," Lucius set the brown rectangular package at the table top and smiled at Harry.

With a nod of permission from his father, Harry eagerly unwrapped the brown cover and tore it off to reveal a notepad and a set of coloring tools. His eyes lit up with delight and searched for Lucius' grey ones. "Thank you, Papa. I'm very happy and grateful." He whispered, embracing his father's waist which was returned as the taller man coiled his long pale arms around Harry's shoulders.

"You deserve it, Harry." Lucius said affectionately, tenderly raking his fingers into the boy's tousled black hair. He lowered his head and pressed his lips firmly just beside Harry's birthmark in a fatherly kiss; a lightning bolt-shaped on his forehead.

With a gentle pat on the boy's back, Lucius broke free and let his eyes wander to Harry's desk. "I wonder what you have been draw-" His voice cut short at the sight of the image drawn on one of Harry's papers that was set atop his desk. It was a very detailed drawing but yet, it as though a child had drawn it. A child that seeks and longs liberty, expressed through his drawings in the most indescribable way. The image was a view from the tower and the center of attraction was the lights in the sky. Lucius' blood boiled dangerously. "Harry," His voice was soft and lethal and Harry, knowing that this could not be good, lowered his gaze guiltily. "I'm sorry, Papa. Don't…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop this matter about those nonsensical witchcrafts of fireworks, boy?" He hissed, snatching the paper and ripping it into pieces fiercely.

"I'm sorry, Papa…" Harry offered again, remorsefully. "It's just that…" He heaved himself up to his feet and strolled over to the window, looking out it. "They keep coming on my birthday – those lights in the sky – I just like seeing them. It's so colorful… and bright,"

Lucius was still seething; but he couldn't keep being bitter seeing Harry in his dreamy sad state. "Harry, my dear son." He drawled in a more calm, soothing voice, leading the boy back to seat and blocking his view of the window. "Those lights… those fireworks… were made of sheer, pure evilness. It was a trap for you to disobey your loving father into going out of your safehouse. Outside, people will kill you, people will be mean to you and people will hurt you.

Harry's expression became one full of fear and he looked much younger, like a lost child in the woods. His eyes welled with tears, making it look glassy. "Papa, I'm so sorry…"

Lucius sighed deeply and closing his eyes, he engulfed his son in a full comforting embrace. "It's alright, son. It's alright." He coaxed, stroking the small boy's soft hair. "I just want to protect you from them. You know there's no one who cares you more than I do."

That was the first Chapter. Tell me what you think. Also if there is something you might want to happen.


	2. The Mysterious Boy in the Woods

Hello Readers! Im here with Chapter two of The lost prince! I want to say thank you for the good comments and for following my very first Fanfiction xD God! i want to thank my friend for be the beta-reader for me. And im up for new coming ideas as well...I think i might will update the story once at week. Anyway thanks again and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Mysterious Boy in the Woods

One Friday evening, as the blonde father and his hermit adopted son were having their dinner in silence, Lucius broke it by calling the boy's name to catch its attention. "Tomorrow morning, I will be leaving for a week," The blonde aristocrat paused at this, eyeing the boy from across him speculatively to see any signs of glee. Finding nothing, he continued, "I have a business I need to attend to with an old friend of mine and I am expecting you to behave here while I am gone. Could you do and promise that, son?"

Harry smiled reassuringly, trying his best not to show any excitement whatsoever. "I promise, Papa." He answered convincingly.

"Recite the rules, then, Harry." ordered Lucius, softly. "What will you do while I'm gone?"

Harry sat straighter and more properly as if he was about to give a declaration speech. "I will not interact to any stranger without your permission. I will stay hidden in my room and make as less noise as possible. I will maintain the tower clean, especially your room. I will read the books you got me until I memorize them." He recited as he was told, ticking off on his fingers as he did.

"Impressive, Harry. I'm glad I've made myself clear," Lucius drawled, wiping the corners of his mouth with a piece of cloth and standing up to leave. He gave Harry further instructions about clearing the dishes away and for his son to get to bed while he prepares for the next morning.

Harry watched his father' retreating figure and as the door closed, he let out a long sigh. He gave a casual wave towards the table's way and all the plates and glasswares cleared and vanished from sight, only to reappear the next moment to their appropriate places. "I love magic," whispered Harry in awe, staring at the clean tidied tabletop but then a shrewd voice nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Harry."

Lucius was still there, just within earshot. Harry's heart drummed, he didn't like the tone his father elicited.

"Yes, Papa?"

A hard impatient tap of a foot was heard and Harry quickly supplied, "Y-Yes! Magic is forbidden and not to be used; this is my last warning and I swear to not do it ever again!"

_Not again, please… please, not again… not again…_

Lucius' imposing figure returned and it glided towards Harry's way and gestured for the boy's arm.

Harry didn't move a muscle, hesitating to obey his father's rule as he just stood there, staring into grey cold boring eyes.

The atmosphere was so intense it was almost palpable. "Now, Harry." Lucius' cold commanding drawl intoned.

The dark-haired boy rolled up his sleeve to show his cream pallor arm. Another arm, a stronger and longer one, seized it and pressed it down the table. Lucius held Harry's arm in place as he took out a sharp pointed dagger from his belt pocket, lowered its edge to the exposed skin and stroked deeply, slowly. Once, twice, thrice… another and another. Five deep cuts adorned Harry's arm and the boy only allowed a single desperate whimper to escape his lips, almost inaudibly.

"Let it bleed for an hour, I want the impending scar to be a reminder of your disobedience. Now, go to your room." With his last instruction which Harry nodded shakily at, Lucius stalked out of the room.

Harry didn't dawdle that long in the kitchens and merely wrapped a towel around his bleeding arm, wincing from the stinging pain before following his father out of the dining room but heading the other direction.

His room was not small, nor was it particularly big. It was only fit for a bed, a nightstand, and a small worktable. If Harry were to stand to his full height, he would bang his head on the ceiling. He slouched his way to his bed and there he sat, making sure that his arm wasn't bleeding anymore. Having had to clean all the trails of blood stains left by it as he walked to his room manually wasn't how he was planning to spend his week of freedom even if it was only by staying alone in his lonely solitude of tower.

His emerald doleful eyes found the window and he caught a glimpse of a shooting star. He squeezed his eyes shut and solemnly thought for his wish, _'I wish that one day, I could explore the outside and see the firework up close than just from my window.'_ Then with this as his last hopeful thought, he lay back down against the mattress and let unconsciousness claim him.

The following morning, Harry first found it odd to eat alone. Even though his father could be so contemptuously cold at times, the blonde magician never failed to show his affection through simple things. The man would always have time for Harry to join him during meals.

The first thing he did after he had taken a good breakfast was to hide the silver rope in his father's enchanted chest which was a sturdy green box and store it in Lucius' room.

Harry sat at his small worktable that was near the window and looked out it. The sun shone brightly, the birds chirped happily, and the wind gently blew, all these signaling a new graciously good day. After gathering enough inspiration, Harry began to draw on his reserved paper. He dipped the tip of his quill into the ink bottle, stroked once the familiar fine lines until it formed an amiable shape which turned into a whole new image, but the same idea and content. It was a handsome young man with clear blue eyes standing amidst the beautiful greeneries of a garden. For some reason, Harry looked up from his drawing and out the window. There, standing and staring back at him, was the same boy he saw last week and the true inspiration of his drawings, but this time… unlike the last, the mysterious boy saw him.

Harry panicked.

His eyes grew large and he frantically lowered his upper body to hide under his desk. "Ow!" He hissed in pain as his head banged the edge of the table in the process. It was the very first time since he had known that another pair of eyes other than his father's stoic grey ones looked at him. And they were the most expressive, yet mysterious set of blues, not to mention extremely beautiful.

Harry didn't dare breathe or even succumb to the urge of rubbing his sore forehead, let alone move a single muscle. The boy will just go away, Harry was sure. He would think that there was no way another being was living in this deep part of the woods. There was just no reason for him to notice…

"Is someone up there? I'm certain I saw you, young man."

The voice was nice and pleasing, deep and full-toned; it was almost like a melody by just the simple few words that were uttered. Harry could not sense any threat to it but his father's words rang in his mind in reminder.

_Never trust a stranger._

But there was something about the voice that made Harry curious. The voice was loud and clear and almost inviting. Even his father's voice didn't have that much intensity when the blonde man calls to him from below. Then, the answer automatically struck Harry. _Magic_.

How was he doing it? Was the boy a magician as well as his father and possibly him, Harry, himself? Harry pushed himself up to his feet and stood by the window, looking down upon the boy. He just noticed he was riding a horse. He hadn't seen one before up close, it was rare for any creatures to pass by his tower, but he knew it was a horse. A very beautiful white one. His eyes found the clear blue ones and he eyed the other boy speculatively. "Who are you?" asked Harry.

The stranger got off the white horse and stood straight in his full elegance as if to proudly introduce himself and so he did. "I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, the prince of Kingdom Slytherin. I lost my way from our palace grounds or so that was what I was planning on telling my troop of guards…" The corner of his lips curled up in a mischievous smirk, "You see, I'm adventurous but the king wouldn't allow me freedom unless with guidance. I went forth on my own and found your high and mighty of a tower, I was curious."

Harry was simply silent for a long moment. He was contemplating whether or not to entertain the prince. He wasn't even completely sure what that term meant. Tom Riddle was clearly expecting for Harry's own introduction and response and judging by the looks of it, he wasn't one to be left waiting. The young handsome man made to move and fearing a rare chance and opportunity will slip away, he readily said, "I'm Harry, on the other hand. I live here with my father… my Papa, Lucius who is currently not here but will surely come back again," Harry said the last part as if it was something huge and big.

He saw Tom Riddle incline his head in a simple nod, his handsome features taking on a contemplative look. What was he thinking now?

"Is there by any chance… another exit or opening of this tower other than your small window?"

"No…" Was Harry's hesitant very low answer.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said there isn't. There's no other… outlet here other than this window."

* * *

A/N and that was it. Chapter two finish...Hope you enjoy and leave a comment!


	3. The Mysterious Prince's Revelations

Hello again Readers! So now i have made Chapter three. I have think a lot about what it should be about. I hope that people enjoy it! give a comment and tell me what you think!

Chapter three. The Mysterious Prince's Revelations.

The Slytherin Prince frowned. He took step backwards and examined the overall magnificent structure of the tower. He could sense ancient sorcery used upon it to provide protection. He had come across this very tower only once and that was last week. He had pointed to his troop of guards about it but none of them seemed to have any interest on it or at least that's how he took it. They would always just apologize for not knowing what he had been telling them and usher him out of the structure's sight. Now that he had been up close to it, he could tell why that had been. There was something threateningly defensive around the high building. For some reason, Tom knew he was the only one experiencing this. Others would give no thought to this tower or either their attention will be drawn away from it. That thought gave Tom another reason why he should pursue the matter with this boy of oddity.

"Then, how are you able to leave your tower?" At Harry's silence and hesitation, Tom added, "Harry-?"

"I'm not allowed to leave my tower."

Tom paused at this; he knew he was getting to a certain conclusion with this. There was something oddly conspicuous about this young boy. He maintained an impassive expression as he continued to inquire.

"I see. It's quite a shame you wouldn't be able to see the wonders of the outside world. One of them was that of a magnificently beautiful set of fireworks being fired up to lit the sky which occurs once a year." Tom said in a slow regretful voice, looking up at the sky and covering his eyes from the bright sunlight with a hand.

Harry seemed to have recognized this for the young boy piped up, "I know that. I've seen that. It's that colorful display that explodes over a faraway kingdom. It always occurs during my birthday."

Tom sucked a deep breath. He looked the uttermost befuddled as suddenly everything clicked into place and the missing piece to the puzzle was found. The very point of it all. He had found the lost prince.

Through the wild complicating thoughts that were running in his head, Tom tried to regain his composure and cleared his throat. His face must have given in some of his surprise and shock for he saw Harry's confused look. Tom stared back up into the emerald green eyes impassively and Harry only gave the slightest of shrugs to himself.

"That was exactly what I was referring to," Tom gave the most charming smile he could muster. Harry blinked down at him a few times and Tom thought he saw a faint blush bloom on the pale cheeks but then he might have just been imagining it. Tom went on, "There must be some way one could get up there to you…" He let his voice trail off thoughtfully.

Harry nodded his head lightly; his face still had the same emotionless expression on it. "There's a silver rope my father uses to climb his way up here but like I said, it's only my father who uses it."

"Well then," said Tom, pulling out his wand, "I'll go up there on my own."

Harry's eyes grew large with curiosity and disbelief, eyeing the stick Tom Riddle was holding. "Y-You're a… wizard?" He asked, stunned.

"Every single face on this land is either a wizard or a witch, Harry." replied Tom calmly. He targeted the tip of his wand to a Nightshade plant and out from it shot an amber-colored light. The said plant grew bigger and wider till it reached the bottom of the windowsill. It formed a set of steps and became a staircase.

Tom climbed the leafy steps and at the top of the staircase, he stepped through the window to get into Harry's room. Harry leapt backward from the trespasser, looking awed. "That was amazing." He said with sparkling emerald eyes. The sight made Tom's heart lurch. The boy look seemed so bewilderingly ignorant of everything around him. Then, Harry's demeanor and expression changed into one of fear, like a lost helpless child.

"Are you the person who wants to hurt me? To kill me?"

Tom arched a daring brow. Never in his life had he been thought of some ballistic murderer that would harm an innocent boy. Never had he, a one fine young man, been addressed that way. But something about this strange boy kept his anger at bay. The boy seemed genuinely fearful.

"Fine way to put it, young boy." said Tom, dully. "I'm definitely not a person to harm people, Harry. Unless they deserve it," He added ruthlessly.

Tom saw out of the corners of his eyes how Harry's Adam's apple bobbed up and down uneasily.

"Then… then why are you here? Why did you come so far as to go into my room?" asked Harry, putting as much distance from Tom as possible.

"I'm here because I'm fairly certain I know who you truly are." Tom responded, calmly, eyeing the room. It was far from what he had been living in since birth. "And I know your supposed father, Lucius." He added, now meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry stopped dead. He stared at Tom, bewildered and the Slytherin prince grasped the moment to go on further. "He has only one son; a blonde boy and his name is Draco. He has a beautiful lady for a wife. They're all living in my father's kingdom which will soon be mine."

"I've always wondered why he would vanish from time to time to nowhere." Tom gave Harry a pointed look, eyed him through his heavy black lashes, his head tipped low as though examining the boy through invisible spectacles. "Now I know why." He said tonelessly. "He comes here often to make sure you will never leave and stay under his mercy."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Harry bellowed, shaking his head and covering his ears. "Papa only has me! He tells that to me everytime! Mama died when she gave birth to me and we lived out here because people wanted to get me and kill me!" Harry's fists were balled and shaking and there were tears threatening to escape his eyes now.

Tom sighed deeply. He knew what he was saying was too difficult to take in all at once but he never expected this behavior towards him.

"Why is it then, Harry, that you do not look like your… 'Papa'?" asked Tom, bluntly. "You have charcoal deep black hair whereas Lucius, and his own true son have blonde golden ones." He nodded his chin towards Harry's way, looking at his dark raven hair. "And your eyes… they were the deepest greens. Opposed to your supposed father that were smoky greys. To top it all off, you do not resemble Lucius in any way."

"It's because I'm cursed." Harry answered abruptly. "It's natural for me to look different because a stranger cursed me before Papa could even get to me from our enemies!"

Tom sauntered forward, his lengthy dark robe billowing behind him and saw Harry freeze. The taller boy once again raised his wand.

"What are you doing?" demanded Harry, terrified, his hands flying up to cover himself.

"Scanning you." intoned Tom, matter-of-factly as he ran the end of his wand over Harry's figure gracefully with easiness.

Tom whipped his wand towards the nearby mirror's direction and directed the spell to it. Instead of the surroundings' reflection, it showed a series of lines that formed different entangled cords till it became a whole new image. The record of Harry's family ancestry.

"See here, Harry." Tom directed, stepping up to stand beside the mirror. "This is the recorded data of your family background. Starting from you down to your ancestors. You belong to the…" The wand tip was pointed and trailed down to the flashing letters in the mirror. "Potter Family."

"James Potter, the king of Gryffindor kingdom, is married to Lily Potter, the previous queen of Gryffindor kingdom and a mother to a healthy son, the royal couple's prince; Harry Potter."

"What?" Harry blurted out, dumbfounded. He couldn't even begin to form proper thoughts by all this mind-numbing revelations being presented to him all at once.

"You, Harry, are the lost prince." said Tom.

Harry's mind was a complete mess, his thoughts running wildly. He couldn't even fathom how to begin his questions. He was a lost prince to a king and queen from some kingdom called Gryffindor? A couple that for the love of him, Harry hadn't even heard of. And he wasn't Lucius' true son. In vice versa, he wasn't Lucius' true son. The thought made Harry upset and guilty. Surely, he wasn't glad about that information?

He was snapped out of his stupor as long slender fingers brushed hairs of his forehead, revealing the mark he had always had there. He looked into Tom Riddle's clear azure eyes and found himself beguiled by them although they were not looking at his direction but studying his birthmark.

"Harry Potter…" said Tom in a whisper, tracing his fingertip on Harry's lightning-bolt-shaped birthmark which made the boy feel tingly. "Even your birthmark tells it. You truly are him,"

Harry averted his eyes away and looked out into a distance, suddenly feeling empty. Tears welled up in his eyes and he heard the concern in Tom's voice as the self-proclaimed Slytherin prince asked, "Alright?"

Harry only shook his head and back away till his back bumped against the wall. He slid down to the floor, clutching his knees near his chest.

He wasn't aware that the tall stranger had come over to him and crouched beside him, examining him cautiously.

"Harry…" Tom called, softly.

"I'm here because I got stolen right?" Harry asked in a small strangled voice.

Tom nodded his head in confirmation.

"Why?" sniffled Harry.

Tom shuffled his shoulders uneasily. It could be seen that he was not really that good at dealing boys his age.

"It's a rather hard question you're asking, Harry. I'm not sure I can answer that for you."

Harry sat quiet for a moment, contemplating about things. Then he asked out of the blue, "Why do you start to even care?" He peeked up through glassy eyes at Tom. "You don't know me personally and I don't know you, so why would you care?"

Tom looked taken aback. He wasn't sure how Harry came into the conclusion that he was caring for him personally whatsoever. But he had grown to be a gentleman, even boys like him.

"Why I care? Well, you have a father who has been searching for you all your life, Harry!" He swept up to his feet and looked down upon Harry. "He is worried sick about you. The king hoped that somehow, you lived. His people kept setting off those magical fireworks in hope you would get to see them and return to your home, the Gryffindor kingdom. To your father!"

Harry looked up at Tom, startled. Even though he had only known him for just an hour, the taller boy and probably older, had always shown and wield such a composed collected demeanor in him. It was quite surprising to see him so upset over such a personal thing, and what more, about him, Harry.

"You have a choice, Harry. It's either you stay here with the person who surely from the start wanted to harm you or go with me so I could lead you back to the Gryffindor kingdom." Tom went on and a mirthless tight smile spread on his wonderfully amiable lips. "Yes, I know Lucius inflicts pain upon you, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to speak only to shut them once more. He looked over at the window, shedding his tears with his hands. "I've always wanted to be free and to get out of the solidarity of my tower." Harry said, emotionlessly but there was a twinge of hope swelling in his chest.

"I once snuck out and I met this girl, her name was Anne." He took a deep breathe. "We played a little… but, Papa caught and saw us." Harry's expression became blank and grim, his throat constricting. "There… there was a flash of green light and it… it hit her, it hit Anne. He said she was only in a deep unconsciousness who knows how long. But I wasn't fooled," His voice shook slightly, "I knew he killed her." He whispered. "He said she would have harmed me if he hadn't done it."

Tom was silent for a long time. Then he sighed and knelt again on one knee in front of Harry. The wizard's hand came up as Harry made a sign to speak. Tom reached down to his belt where a sheath was attached to. Tom pulled it out from its case and showed it to Harry; the blade shining and glittering against the light from the window.

"This, Harry, is a magical sword. Stronger than anything else and could cut through stones and even a whole mountain. There's nothing I haven't been through that my sword had not been unable to give me immense help." Tom explained with much pride, sheathing the magical sword back to its case. Then, he withdrew his wand out and from his inner pocket. "And I have my wand as well, Harry, along with a huge knowledge about Magic." For some reason, Tom's eyes found his arm.

"You're hurt." Tom stated and Harry hadn't had the time to react for another hand held his arm and lifted it up a bit. He rolled the sleeve up to reveal the fresh cuts that had been there from the last night.

His eyes glistened with fresh tears and Tom asked, "Did Lucius do this to you?" Harry only nodded in response silently.

Tom glanced up to see Harry once again teary and he stroked a thumb across the arm he was holding comfortably. "Shh, Harry." whispered Tom. "Look here," He cooed softly, and muttered a spell.

Harry looked down in time to see the deep lacerations vanishing out of sight to be replaced by new layers of pale skin. "Wow," He breathed out, touching and fingering the part where there had been painful marks before. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Tom smiled, releasing his grip of Harry's arm. "Of course not. It was a healing spell, Harry."

Harry nodded and then said solemnly, "I'm not allowed to use my own magic." But his expression softened as he looked up at Tom, grateful. "Thank you."

"It wasn't that bad." Tom said whilst ruffling his hair slightly in a friendly gesture. "But… what do you choose, Harry?" asked Tom, suddenly in an almost business-like manner. "Would you go back to your true father with me? To King James? Or stay here, locked up in this tower forever?"

Harry stared up into Tom's eyes for a split second before holding his hand over Tom's, accepting his proffered hand. "I want to get out from here, Tom." He decided. "Will you help me?"

"I will be your guardian until we reached the Gryffindor kingdom, Harry. Your true father's kingdom." said Tom as he pulled Harry up to his feet.

Well that was it. Tell me again what you think and maybe give me a idea to what should happened Next :3


	4. The Travelling

Hello Readers. I want to say thanks for the good comments and reviews! xD Im so glad that people like my very first fanfiction. I have thought a lot about what should happened and I hope that people would enjoy this chapter as well. Anyway give ideas to me so I can keep going with the story. Even thought I know a lot of what shall happened. But I will gladly listen to the ideas you all might have.

Anyway Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four: Travelling

Harry grabbed his very old, a little torn backpack. He had put and stuffed all the few of his most important belongings into it which were only some of his clothes, abandoning those that were too long or too short to fit him, and his collections of books Lucius had given him before zipping his backpack shut.

Whilst Harry was preparing, Tom took the opportunity to observe the lost prince's lonely tower. Now that he was actually here and up-close, he could tell how incredible of a job Lucius had done into securing and hiding the Gryffindor prince. Most of the spells he didn't recognize, and that was saying something for Tom was far from being a rookie when it comes to magic. He was on the process of analyzing the plausible magnificent magic surrounding him when a voice distracted him.

"I'm ready, Tom." said Harry.

Tom gracefully spun around to see pair of green eyes arched towards his way, looking at him. His eyes raked from Harry's toes up towards his head. Harry wore a heavy pair of black boots, knee-length brown shorts, and a white shirt hidden by a jacket. The boy struck Tom with a truly adventurous look to which Tom smiled to and he offered his hand to Harry. "I suppose a change of attire is needed," he commented, mildly, "Take my hand." His voice grew slightly commanding.

Harry walked forward and did as he was told, placing his hand on top of Tom's proffered bigger one. Without any warning, Harry's world turned upside down and when his feet came contact with the ground once more, he was left by a nauseous feeling in the pit of his guts.

"H-How did you do that?" asked Harry, torn between amazement and slight discomfort from what transpired.

"It is called Apparition. We're able to do it here but not under heavily guarded kingdoms." explained Tom, looking at Harry apologetically and slightly squeezing his hand comfortingly.

The boy seemed to have recovered well enough and he only nodded his head in recognition before running up towards the white beautiful horse. He reached out in fascination, stroking the white silky forelocks.

"He's cute," grinned Harry, eyes transfixed on the horse that seemed to be enjoying being petted. "What's his name?"

"Doesn't have a name…" Tom said, coming up behind Harry and effortlessly placing him over the horse's back.

"Why don't you name him, then?" Harry inquired, shifting on his position to get a comfortable one.

"It's **her**,Harry." smiled Tom, coming up to mount the pure white horse from its left side and settling himself down behind Harry.

Tom slid his arms between Harry's waist and took hold of the reins fastened around the muzzle of the horse.

"We'll take it slowly, hold on." instructed the Slytherin prince as he started with a light trot with the horse.

Harry looked over Tom's shoulder, to the tower he had grown used to living in for more than a decade. He realized that no matter what the memories it beholds, he found the place a little comforting still. He shook the thought away and looked ahead of him again only to be presented a very nice scenery of the forest.

"Wow…" said Harry, awestruck. "Here is more beautiful,"

A deep smooth chuckle was heard from behind Harry. Tom began to slow down, smiling as he observed Harry's expression. "You're fascinatingly funny, Harry."

"I'm curious," countered Harry with a crooked smile. His eyes once again roamed around to study and examine the place further; all the flowers, the greeneries, the tall branches and even the new noises and sounds. "How long will it take us to reach the kingdom, Tom?"

"Approximately three days to the Slytherin kingdom by horse-riding. Gryffindor is of a much longer way, probably twice the Slytherin's distance."

He noticed how Harry hung his head and a fallen look stole his expression. His arms that were on either sides of Harry pressed even more to the slim waist as though Tom was squeezing his subtle half-embrace of Harry.

"Now, now, don't look so down…" coaxed Tom, "We will be there in time. You've waited years and years for this – another two weeks won't be that bad, will it?"

Harry only shook his head and leaned imperceptibly against the hard toned chest behind him. "How are we to sleep, eat and all that?"

"If you're feeling sleepy or wanting a short nap, you can sleep whilst riding my horse. You may lean against me if you need so." Tom said, kindly, "I also write whenever I feel like. I don't always have to guide my horse, you see." He gave cocky smile, "But if necessary or there's a convenient place we could camp into, we will set a tent up."

"I think that's good enough." said Harry, now leaning fully against Tom's shoulder and closing his eyes the moment Tom whispered, "If you're tired, Harry, you're free to have a nap."

Harry yawned and mumbled a sleepy, 'thanks' before sleep consumed him instantly. After all those mind-numbing, life-changing information he had had to absorb all at once from earlier, his mind was completely left exhausted. Part of him, his subconscious probably, had what might be the most absurd thought for the moment; how being in Tom's arms was heavenly lovely. Why was he feeling this? His thoughts faltered off as his mind shut down and he slumbered on.

The night fell over the forest, darkening the two princes' path. Tom continued forward for a few more hours, maintaining Harry in place, and eventually as he reached a clear empty field, he stopped. "We might be able to set up the tent here."

A little while later, a small portable shelter was set up, hidden and shaded by the tall high grasses. Inside, it was as huge as a hut and enough for two people to conveniently stay in.

Tom carried Harry up a flight of stairs and went into the bedroom. There, he placed Harry in the bed and tucked him in place, pulling a blanket up to his neck. Harry moved a little bit and nuzzled his face into the pillow. Tom stopped at the sight, standing by the foot of the bed. A fond smile stole his expression. Was it absurd he thought of the boy to be _cute_?

Securing the place, Tom left the tent to hunt down for something to eat. He reached the deeper part of the forest. Half hour of searching without luck, at last a tiny little furry white creature stumbled upon him. With a surprising agility, Tom immediately lunged forward and struck the rabbit with his majestic sword. The rabbit died right away. Tom put the dead flesh in his bag and along with a few edible berries he had come across.

It was darker than dark then when Tom returned to the tent. Tom worked his way in the kitchens with such a precision, like a trained cook. The simple meat from the rabbit was made to be a delicious satisfying meal and the berries served as an appetizer and dessert.

"Did you hunt that?" asked Harry, leaning against the banister of the stair.

Tom glanced at Harry with a start, surprised he was awake. "Yes, freshly hunted."

"Never eaten a…" He squinted his eyes to get a better look, and slowly coming down the stairs. "rabbit before." Harry sat at the dining table, very much at home.

"Well, have your first taste tonight." Tom urged, smiling as he placed the plates and bowls of the foods he served.

Harry's eyes fell close as the mouthwatering smell from the roasted flesh. He inhaled deeply and smiled, loving the scent. "Smells delicious…"

"I hope it does," Tom murmured a little distractedly, pulling out some parchment from his bag. He laid the map spread on the table, studying it. "If I'm correct, then we will be going to the Slytherin Kingdom first. It's the nearest kingdom from our current location. Also, I need to have them know I'm still alive as the prince of their kingdom," Tom began scratching with a marker, making a few circles, crosses and lines in the map.

Harry peered down at the map curiously, standing behind Tom. "I've never seen a map before." He said thoughtfully, "Where's the Gryffindor Kingdom, Tom?"

Tom shifted in his seat so Harry could take a better look. He smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, "This is the Gryffindor Kingdom symbolized by the colors scarlet and gold," said Tom, pointing at a figure of a castle on the map, "The Hufflepuff Kingdom," His finger trailed towards the direction of a castle with a yellow and black flag, "The Ravenclaw Kingdom and finally," Tom directed his fingertip to a flag with silver and blue colors, "… last but never the least, the Slytherin Kingdom, my homeland." He tapped the green and silver colored castle.

Harry slowly nodded, studying the map over Tom's shoulder. "Where are now, then?" he asked.

"As of now… we're here," Tom once again pointed at the forest where the words 'Mindfroze Forest' flashed. "We're in the end of the forest. See this," He traced the path from the forest towards the castle with the green and silver flag. "It will take a week to reach my homeland whereas three weeks to the Gryffindor Kingdom. We will also come across some small towns during our journey."

"For now, Harry," Tom said, standing up and picking the map to roll it securely. "Let's get something to eat and then have some rest."

Harry nodded and also straightened up, resuming a seat at the table. Tom stored his things back to his knapsack along with the map and seated himself across from Harry at the table. "Here, have a taste, Harry." He said genially, serving Harry a plate of the roasted rabbit, adding a piece of bread on the plate.

Harry nodded and smiled gratefully but as he looked down at the meat served for him, she seemed hesitant.

"Go on," urged Tom, sipping from a tea and watching Harry through the brim of his mug.

With another nod, Harry took the bread, the meat and then sandwiched it into the bread. "Here it goes…" He opened his mouth and took a generous bite of his own sandwich, rabbit flavored. His expression as he chewed on the food in his mouth was quite fascinating for Tom. "Merlin, this is good! I can't believe how good this tastes."

"Told you…" said Tom, looking at Harry all the while as he continued munching.

When they finished eating, Tom told Harry to get back in bed for they will be waking up early tomorrow. Harry did so and with the last thought of how incredible the rabbit tasted, he fell asleep. Meanwhile, Tom eventually slept in a bunk that was next to Harry's.

At midnight, Harry jolted awake with a start. He heard a few rustles from the bushes nearby which he could only associate to someone unwelcome being near.

"Tom…?" called Harry, softly, now wide-awake. He glanced to his side to see Tom's bed empty. "Tom!"

Harry jumped off the bed, throwing the covers to the side and ran to the tent's entrance to look out it. Panicked, he began to call out again, "To–!"

He was cut off by an imposing hand covering his mouth and holding him back. "Shh," came Tom's whisper from behind, near Harry's ear. "Be quiet, Harry. There's someone out there."

Harry nodded and swallowed hard. He stayed quiet as Tom told him so. Tom released his hold around Harry and moved swiftly to his front, wearing on an alarmed stance.

The noises grew louder through the dark. Tom kept his sword at ready. Two dark figures appeared and as the Slytherin prince was ready to swing his sword to the intruders' direction, he heard a female voice call, "NO, DON'T!"

* * *

A/N: Well that was it guys. Chapter four finish. Five will be here soon as well. I hope it was enjoynning! Remember! Comment! Like! Review! And be free to share the fanfiction! The more readers the better!


	5. The New Friends

Hello Readers! Once again a new chapter is up! xD I hope that people enjoy this one as much like the other once. Again I would like comments! And it would be so lovely if you share my story to other people! The more readers the better! ^_^ Anyway enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter five: The new Friends.

Tom's instincts told him not to listen to a mere stranger but his actions did the opposite. He halted his strike in time and instead with a swish, he illuminated the tip of his wand to reveal a couple. One was a bushy haired witch and behind her was fiery red haired wizard though he could tell it was a servant by a quick assessment.

"One moment…" panted the tall fiery-haired boy, clutching his knees as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Who are you two?" inquired Tom, not yet quite lowering his guard and eyeing the two with much alertness and keeping Harry at his back.

The witch spoke and Tom turned to her way. Now that he took a good look of her, this one was more royal in nature even though she was wearing casual attire. She was eyeing Harry with interest and Tom did not trust nor like it.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," she introduced herself first before beckoning a hand to the boy behind her, now standing to his full height. "And you two are…?" she asked with a raised brow.

Tom's expression grew grim. "Tell me more about yourself first, Miss Granger. I do not yield much trust on strangers."

Hermione pursed her lips but then sighed and said, "As I have said, young mister, I'm Hermione Granger and the Ravenclaw Princess." she laid a hand on the shoulder of the tall boy behind her. "And this is my father's servant, also my best friend – Ronald Weasley."

Tom's demeanour changed, it gave off a chivalrous aura. "It's rather thrilling to meet such a runaway princess. May I know what led you and your servant astray your kingdom?" he asked in a formal tone. Harry blinked up at Tom, looking confused.

Hermione's lips twitched in a faint smile but then as she began to explain herself, her expression once again became neutral. "Believe it or not," she said, "but we were escaping. My father found out that I have broken such a royal family's rules." She drifted her gaze to Ronald's way which was returned kindly, "I was meant to marry the prince from Hufflepuff kingdom but I couldn't do that because… I'm in love with Ronald." She bit her lip. "Ronald's a servant and as expected, my father would never allow me to be married with a wizard of lower position."

Ron did not look quite comfortable talking about this especially to strangers. He stalked his eyes to the two boys before him but his gaze lingered on the shorter dark haired one. His eyes grew wide as dawning comprehension struck him.

"Wait a moment!" he exclaimed, startling both Harry and Hermione. Tom rose a daring brow, seeing as how the red haired servant was eyeing Harry with much fascination. Harry shied back imperceptibly, goggling Ronald warily.

What caught the young servant's interest was the birthmark carved on Harry's forehead. "Bloody hell!" he uttered out and stepped forward towards Harry but was blocked by Tom's imposing form and sword that was directed near his throat.

"Stay back, young _serf._" warned Tom, his ever amiable blue eyes turning into slits, "One more step and I sweat I will cut you into millions of pieces."

A warm fair hand lay gently on Tom's shoulder, calming the Slytherin prince. "Tom, let him." said Harry, softly. "He doesn't carry any weapons on him."

Ronald seemed to naïve of Tom's threat from his utter bewilderment. "It's… it couldn't be – it's Harry Potter, the lost prince of Gryffindor kingdom!" he gaped as his eyes now found Tom's. "And you – you are the Slytherin prince,"

Harry's head jerked up, once again he was startled at Ronald's cry. "How did you…?" Then he noticed where Ronald's scrutiny was directed at, "Oh, so that's why." he mumbled, mussing his hair even more to cover his birthmark.

"You are alive, then." breathed out the Ravenclaw princess Hermione, standing next to Ronald. "Where have you been all those years?" she asked nicely.

"He was captured by an unknown man who held him captive and hid him in a desolated tower." Tom supplied in, still standing guard for Harry like he had promised. "I found him and I will take him back to his homeland."

Harry mustered up enough courage to show and reveal more of himself to the two newcomers and he stood out from the Tom's shadow.

"Your father, King James, is indeed very worried about you. I have met him, Harry." she spoke kindly, giving a sympathetic smile, "We had a bit of a discussion when I went to visit the Gryffindor kingdom to help the generous king with some orders and replacements he needed to do with the castle." She looked from Harry to Tom and back again, "King James had this very huge portrait of you that was hung by the wall behind his throne. You were no older than four in that image, I would say."

Harry felt a strange fleeting feeling in his chest. Though he had spoken to Tom about his fathers, they were all basics and nothing personal like what Hermione had told him just now. He smiled softly. "How else is he doing?" Harry asked enthusiastically and was about to leap forward when Tom halted him and shoved him back behind him. Harry could only pout inwardly in disappointment.

"I still need to be sure about you two," Tom said mistrustfully, which only made the two feel the need to gain the Slytherin prince's confidence.

"We wouldn't want to do any harm, especially not against two princes!" uttered Ronald, looking almost harassed. A hand smacked his arm. "Ow, Mione!"

Hermione gave him a warning look, but refused to point out that he had forgotten to address her again with her proper entitlement. "Keep your temper at bay, Ronald!" She rolled her eyes.

Harry couldn't help but to grin at the couple, the way they behave towards each other. "I can see why you two are a perfect match," he said, smiling slyly. "Tom, I think we could trust them. As I've said… they don't have any harmful weapons with them." he noted, gesturing towards the couple's way. It was true; both were unarmed and wandless.

Tom glared speculatively at the both of them, "How come none of you have a single weapon – a wand or a sword?" he inquired.

Hermione sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "My father took my wand and Ronald isn't allowed to wield one in our kingdom." she explained, "Besides, we had had no time left to even grab weaponries. We just escaped… but I have this bag with me," The brown-haired princess drew out a tiny beaded bag from behind her and held it up.

"How convenient… that petite little bag?" asked Tom with a mocking raised brow.

Hermione looked defensive, clutching the small bag to her chest. "This is charmed! You just take a look…" She said pompously, and dug her whole arm into the opening of the said bag till it reached her shoulder.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry, fascinated. "That is…"

"Clever," Tom filled in, nodding in agreement. "Very clever, Ms. Granger. If I may know, what have you got in that bag of yours?" He asked whilst sheathing his sword back to its case.

Hermione's lips formed into an accomplished smile as he took her arm back out of the bag and zipping it again. "Food, all food. A lot of it and this bag is magically enchanted for them not to get rotten."

Tom regarded the both of them; Ron and Hermione, impassively as though he was considering something. At length, he decided. "Very well then, I think it's only reasonable that you two travel with us. We could offer you our magical tent along with my royal steed and in return, you must share us an appropriate amount of your belongings."

"Seems fair," Hermione said, smiling prettily, "We could get to know the Gryffindor prince more and know the story behind him."

Harry blinked timidly and then gave a charming shy smile. "It's not really like what you think of it."

The young adventurers, led by the Slytherin prince, trudged back inside the tent. Ron immediately found a plushed comfortable chair and plopped himself onto it with a sigh. "How lovely…" he breathed out, "This is far better than being out there in the cold night."

Hermione herself sat next to her lover and prepared out some tea with the help of Tom who laid four cups on the tabletop. Harry was sitting from across Ron and next to Tom, smiling. He somehow found the redhead interesting. The tall servant seemed to have noticed his gaze and he sat properly.

"So, Harry," Ron said, clearing his throat and readjusting his jacket, "Have you played a game called Chess?" He began to pull out a rectangular cardboard from the depths of Hermione's bag.

"Chess…?" repeated Harry, obviously ignorant about what Ron was talking about.

"Oh! You've not heard of it, eh? Not even played it before?" he smiled, his eyes glinting with excitement whenever it comes to this topics. "I will teach you a bit of it. And while we're at it, you can also begin telling us your tale, of course, only if you want to." he offered, now setting the pieces on the proper blocks on the chessboard.

Hermione noticed Ron's enthusiasm and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, no matter what, he always makes the first stranger he meets to play with him a stupid game of chess."

"Hey! Chess isn't even remotely stupid!" he rebutted, frowning, "It's more worth to play than you think!"

"Whatever, Ronald." said Hermione, folding her arms over her chest and Harry chuckled at the both of them.

Ron proceeded with explaining Harry the basic concepts and rules regarding playing the game and at length, they began the game. Tom and Hermione watched to their sides as well while Tom talked about Harry's story but careful enough not to bother Ron and Harry. "So it was when we ran into the both of you." he said last, sipping from his cup of tea.

Hermione nodded her head, eyes focused on the chessboard and hands holding her own cup of tea. "I understand it better now. Harry didn't run away nor did he want it in the first place. There was simple someone who took and stole him away. The story had been told numerous times that the facts have been twisted in a way."

Tom whispered some encouragements to Harry and nodded his head towards Hermione's way in recognition. "Yes, indeed. People tried to make the story more interesting to listen to as well," He glanced up at Hermione, leaning back against the sofa. "Like… there was this one about the lost prince being kidnapped by a monstrous one-eyed dragon."

"Dragon?" asked Hermione, incredulously.

"You wouldn't get pass that trap, buddy." Ron said, grinning mischievously and rubbing his palms together, eyes transfixed at the bored. Harry looked a little stressed.

"That's the version of the story at the Hufflepuff Kingdom," said Tom, addressing Hermione but eyeing Harry concernedly. The young boy seemed to not be aware of it for his focus only was on the game.

"I'm so good at this game!" Ron cheered for himself, "I've won and won each-"

His sentence was cut off by an unexpected tactic Harry's. His king was trapped and Harry had it attacked.

"Not this time, it seems. Checkmate," said Harry triumphantly, placing the last piece for the match. The beginner won against the expert.

"It… this couldn't be…" Ron stammered in utter horror. "You… you… how did you do that?" he blurted out, gaping at Harry. Harry just smiled and gave a soft shrug of his shoulders. "You were just distracted, that's all." he said humbly, gesturing to the white king of Ron's, "See… you blocked all your king's exits so I took the chance."

"First game I've lost in my chess career." said Ron, defeated and incredulous at the same time, shaking his head. Then he pouted and crossed his arms, still eyes trained on the chess pieces.

Hermione bit back a giggle and whispered to Harry and Tom, "It's true…" Ron's head perked up and glanced to the trio's direction, having heard the mocking tone from Hermione. "Shut it, Mione." he grumbled.

"Oh, Ronald." said Hermione fondly, leaning in and placing a hand on his shoulder to support herself as she pressed a kiss on Ron's cheek. Ron's face became redder than his hair. "And you still get all flustered whenever I do that." She laughed quietly but with a warning look from Ron, she smiled and stopped.

The four youngsters discussed and talked about various subjects for an hour or two and realizing how late it was, they all retired to the bedroom. Hermione and Ron occupied another room to share while Tom and Harry returned to their own that they left earlier.

This time, it was Tom who had drifted off to sleep first and Harry, who was lying in a bed beside Tom's bunk, stared at the handsome face of the Slytherin prince. There was something about the young man that he found himself attached into. Was it his surprising soft side? Was it his good deed of guarding Harry back to the safety of his own true homeland? Maybe it was because of those all? He wasn't sure for now. Although he knew it was odd to feel this way, Harry could not stop but to think that he consider Tom more than just a friend. With a sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut and let himself be claimed by sleep.

* * *

A/N: And that was Chapter five. Hope you enjoy it. I think next chapter will there go a bit of a week before I uplode again. But give me ideas. Comment the story! And most of all Share it!


	6. The Creatures

Hello Readers! sorry for a late update but there have been a bit busy around me the last past days. Also for my Friend there help me to edit the story :3 But i think we will go it this way from now on. Each time we have a Chapter finish then i will Publish it. then i don't make any promise that i not can hold onto :3

Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember Read. Share and comment!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Creatures

The following morning, Tom woke up the earliest once again. He immediately busied himself into packing and preparing the things they would need. For about an hour, the Slytherin prince worked alone silently knowing his fellow young travelers needed as much energy as they could get from resting.

"You two, get up now. We're leaving in ten minutes," Tom announced upon entering Hermione and Ron's room, a little while later.

The two were huddled up together in a narrow bed and cuddling with each other as if they were stuck together. With such alertness, Ron sat bolt upright and looked around in embarrassment as he caught sight of Tom at seeing them in such a state. Tom did not even cast a glance towards their direction and merely spelled a few of their belongings back to their respective trunks.

"W-Why so bloody early in the morning?" Ron asked in complaint, hiding his still flustered expression and scratching the back of his head.

Hermione had awoken now as well though not looking as flustered as his red-haired lover. Instead, she yawned fancily whilst covering her mouth and slipped off the bed. "Because," she said almost matter-of-factly, brushing her hair with a comb, "it's best to start things early."

She glanced towards Tom's way who was about to retreat and said, "Thank you for lending us the luxury to sleep here." To which Tom replied, "You're welcome. Besides, it's been agreed we would be sharing things to each other."

Tom stepped out of the room and walked back to the bedroom upstairs which was the one he and Harry shared. Upon entering, he caught sight once again of the beautiful face of the young prince as he slumbered peacefully, facing the doorway. He couldn't help but let the smile tugged on thin lips as he sauntered forward, bent down to Harry's level and brushed a few locks of hair out his forehead. A strange feeling welled up inside him but before he could so much as dwell on them, Harry moved imperceptibly.

"Harry – Harry, wake up." called Tom, softly, lightly shaking the other boy's shoulder.

Harry turned in the bed, now lying on his back. "Do I have to…?" he asked, almost in the same whining tone Ron made though his was more pleasant as though a a small child.

Tom chuckled smoothly. "Unfortunately, yes." he said, sympathetically, adding in his head, 'But the good part is that I will be able to see your green eyes once more.'

Without waiting for hesitation as though he had always done this, Tom heaved Harry up into a sitting position and the other boy rubbed sleep from his heavy-lidded eyes. "One moment," he paused to retrieve a vial with purple swirling contents in it from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "This will awaken your senses."

Harry leaned close to the vial's opening and sniffed. The moment he did, his face crumpled up in disapproval. "It smells awful!" he exclaimed, seeming like the smell itself had roused him enough without tasting it but he drank the potion nonetheless. Shivering, he mumbled, "It's awful in every way."

"Sure it does, but it gives the satisfactory benefit." He reached out and ruffled Harry's ever so messy hair and the Gryffindor ducked his head low, squeezing his eyes shut in an adorable manner.

Since Tom was the only one wielding a wand, he was also the one who mostly did the preparation and big tasks such as removing any traces they could have left behind. Sure that everyone was out of the tent, Tom swung his wand and turned the nipa hut-sized tent into a flattened paper and then handed it towards Hermione so she could store it into her beaded bag.

"Everything packed and ready?" asked Ron, arms crossed at the back of his head and looking around.

"Positive. Except of course for your pretty little chessboard which had been chucked out the luggage." Tom said nonchalantly with a straight face.

"C-Chucked… WHAT?!" The red-haired bellow incredulously, throwing his hands down with force. "You-" he stopped himself just in time from mentioning any profanities or vulgarity with all his might at the Slytherin prince. Tom could barely hide his smirk which only enraged Ron all the more. "So that was why I was bothered, I knew something important was missing!"

In all truth, the chessboard wasn't at all damaged, let alone missing. And Tom only wanted nothing but to amuse himself by further annoying the young serf but then he caught Harry's eyes. He saw something in a semblance of disappointment in them which made him feel the slightest guilty. Just slightly.

Tom averted his gaze from the Gryffindor boy and instead casually pulled out the chessboard from where it was securely hidden behind a large rock. "Kidding," he chuckled, "I wanted to see how much worth this piece of little thing was for you."

"That's not bloody funny at all," scoffed Ron but then stooped over to retrieve the board. He didn't know how he could maintain politeness with the cunning son of King Slytherin.

All jokes aside, the four youngsters began their journey once more. They wore convenient casual clothes thanks to Tom who transfigured rocks into and Harry rode the horse while Hermione and Ron walked. They reached a hilled top where Tom stopped and peeked over the horizon, chin rested on one of Harry's shoulders.

"It seems like we should go left. That'll be the fastest way to Slytherin kingdom." Tom called out through the noise of the breeze.

"Aren't we supposed to lead Harry back home? To the Gryffindor kingdom?" Ron aasked, confused.

"I figured we might as well dropped by my own kingdom first since it's on the way. I have to let my people their prince is safe." Tom pulled the reins, urging the horse to move and with Ron and Hermione following them behind, they entered into a dark forest.

"This isn't good, Hermione." muttered Ron.

And indeed it wasn't. The forest was dimly-lit and there weren't any life around there. Anywhere they look was either rotten or withering. All dead. Tom felt Harry tightening his hold on the horse for their arms were close each other and his back leaning more against his chest as though seeking for reassurance that there was another living thing there other than him, Harry.

"I don't like this place…" whispered Harry. "It feels so dead and… unwelcoming."

Tom had slowed down their pace and began trotting mindlessly as he examined their surroundings. He clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it gently, reassuringly, "It's been a thousand year since there has been an activity here. If something will happen, I'll be sure to protect you, Harry."

Harry sighed but not of regret, more of realization. "Maybe…" he hesitated, "Maybe Lucius had been right," he glanced up at Tom over his shoulder and then back again ahead of him. "The outside world is scary."

"Listen, Harry," he lowered his voice so it was only heard by the two of them, but his tone was firm, "Lucius had been brainwashing you for a great part of your life and it was a mistake. He had been molding you into the person you shouldn't have been. Not all people are hopeless, not all of them are meant to murder." He gestured a hand towards Hermione's and Ron's way. The two had been practically glued together since entering the mysterious forest.

"Thos stranger who aren't anymore to us, have they hurt you? Have they even attempted on hurting you, Harry?" Tom asked.

Harry focused on the back of a bushy but silky brown locks and a flock of red hairs and after a moment, he shook his head, whispering out, "No…" And Tom knew he had Harry's confidence once more.

"What's that, Tom?" asked Harry, suddenly, his attention drawn to the giant dark obstacle ahead their path. It was a huge spider. A huge moving spider, crossing their way. There was a strangled desperate yelp from behind of them and Tom knew it was from Ron. "Bloody hell! That thing's huge!" Ron shuddered.

Tom, feeling Harry's fear once more for the boy had his eyes squeezed shut, whispered soothingly though he knew it was futile, "It's just a giant spider, Harry. It has its own prey so it won't attack us."

Hermione and Ron had started backing away then and Tom halted the horse, pulling it reins back to urge it backward. "Easy and slowly. Step backwards carefully," he said.

The giant Acromantula's stance changed into an attacking position and as it was about to lunge forward, golden strings coiled around its large sharp fangs. There was a childish laugh from above, one of victory.

"Got you!~" it said.

Unbelievably, the golden ropes entrapped the giant spider until it was hanging mid-air with the end of the strings to the branch of a tree. A small figure jumped off from the top of the tree and landed on his feet next to the spider. He secured the enormous ghastly creature into the tree and had his back to Harry and the others. As he was working, his tiny wings wriggled side to side and his wooden clothes clanged noisily.

"This time, I really got you! And no one can ever say that I'm no good of a spider hunter now, ha-ha!~" sang the boy.

There was a discreet throat clearing from behind and a deep voice asked, "Excuse us." Tom drawled, now standing on the ground beside Harry, the horse busy stooping low for anything that could be eaten from the soil. "But… who are you, fine creature?"

The boy with golden hair whirled around to face the speaker. He eyed Tom for a while, head tilted to the sided. "Oh, strangers in the forest." He nodded his head.

"My name's Drain." He introduced himself, "Drain the Searcher." He smiled as though he just said the greatest accomplishment of his life. Dumbstruck, all four young travelers looked blankly at this boy named Drain. Drain only skipped his way closer to the four, but particularly towards Hermione.

"And you, young sirs…? And miss," He added, spotting the brown-haired princess. He licked a finger and then ran it through Hermione's hair in a friendly gesture. Hermione giggled, seeing Drain winking at her. "How are you, miss?"

Ron's ears went pink. "Oi! Hands off of my princess!" he warned, narrowing his eyes. "Stop flirting around,"

Drain stared wide-eyed at Ron and then began sniffling. Hermione smacked Ron's forearm, "Oh, Ronald. Just let him, he's doing no harm!"

Drain had busied himself again with something and when he came back, he was holding a tiny fragrant flower. He handed it towards Hermione. "For you, young beauty."

"Thank you, Drain. That was kind of you." Hermione said fondly, smelling the flower and smiling.

"What a true enigma," Tom said thoughtfully, his brows knitted together, watching the scene.

Harry reached out, spotting Drain's tail and then touched it. Drain's head perked up and he slapped the hand away, earning him a scowl from Tom though Drain seemed to have missed it.

"Not the tail! No one can touch it, it's mine!" He said, hugging it to him.

"Sorry…" Harry said apologetically, raising his palms up. Then out of curiosity, he asked, "What kind of… creature are you?" He eyed the strange extra appendages on Drain.

"What am I?" Drain rephrased, "I am a searching creature. And I'm good at combats as well but hunting is my special. That guy over there," he pointed towards the giant Acromantula, "I've been hunting for him for days because he stole my fish!"

"You know, you could come with us." suggested Hermione, much to Ron's dismay. "You could be a help to us, Drain. If you'd like, you can come travel with us."

Drain didn't think twice and he instantly and eagerly replied, "Oh! Like, like, like!"

Harry tuned out of the conversation made his way to the trapped spider to examine it closely. It was his first seeing such a huge creature despite having been raised in the woods.

"Yes, I think that would be reasonable," Tom was saying, "although Princess Hermione already has enough food kept in her beaded bag, it's still nice to have freshly hunted foods.

"Oh, well… I'll gladly be of help." Drain grinned and then fished something out of his own bag, tossing different things from it. "Not this, nor this, not this," he said in between pulling out things, and then, "Right, there we go!" He exclaimed, holding a small dagger out of the bag. "I just need to…" he trailed his eyes around him but then noticed Harry who was dangerously close to the Acromantula.

"Oi, you! Not that near to him!" Drain called out.

Harry turned his head towards the others' way, raising a brow. "Why not? He's trapped securely, right? Ow!" He suddenly whined and turning his attention back on the trapped creature, he saw that the spider had once again reawakened and attacked him. His head spun in a blur and distant voices were heard and followed by rushed footsteps.

"Harry!"

He heard a loud clinking slash from behind him and a grunt which told him idly that the Acromantula had been killed but it was too late. It had poisoned him already and he could feel it running through his very veins. He felt arms around him and everything went pitch black.

* * *

A/N: Well that was Chapter Six. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what do you think would happened to Harry now? And what about Tom? Also i would like to hear what you all think about Drain The Searcher! xD Share my Story with others! I would like more comments and likes.


	7. The Hallucination From the poison

Hello Readers! :3 Thank you so much for 4.000 people have read my story! I never thought that there would be so many people to read it! Chapter Seven now up and i hope you all will review and share my story. There isn't much to say about it other than enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter seven: The Hallucination From the poison.

A strangled pained groan broke from Harry's lips as the hot stinging sensation coursed through his body, the entirety of it seemed to be on fire. Even through the foggy haze caused by the overwhelmingly agonizing pain, he caught a distant voice, angry and authoritative, probably to hide the panic in their voice.

"Somebody get me a towel, quick!"

Fast hurried footsteps were heard after the command. His eyes were heavily lidded and for his glasses were askew, he couldn't make out just who was who. All his mind seemed to be focusing on about was how his body ached he felt he would throw up.

He felt a hand sliding to the back of his head and another one on his hip which guided him to turn over so he was lying face down. As the ground beneath him obscured his peripheral vision, darkness completely claimed him and Harry knew no more.

Harry wasn't sure how far and long he had gone but when he came back to his senses, the first thing he noticed was how beautiful the scenery before him was. It was a garden, full of greeneries and red roses. The thing was that everything seemed to be clear, all was light and not a single shadow could be seen. Harry began a light walk. He saw two tall persons standing near a bush of roses and facing his way. One of them had a crown on his head, most probably a king judging his overall attire. He wore on a more elegant set of glasses, but they were a spectacle, nonetheless. The king had a black hair and Harry wondered vaguely how it was like he was looking at an older version of himself, though it seemed impossible for him to wear such a magnificent headdress.

Beside the bespectacled king was a beautiful woman with lovely vibrant reddish hue for a hair. Her eyes were bright green and piercing, yet so soft and full of emotions. Her and the king combined together were like angelic figures, or even so a god and a goddess.

Harry stepped closer and he caught the woman's eyes which arched as she smiled as well as the king. The couple looked so young as well. When he had neared her, it looked as though she were a giant to him. How old were they here? Wondered Harry. The woman reached out to pick him up, circling her arms around Harry.

"My sweet little prince," she spoke softly, staring at him with adoration.

Harry's breathe was caught and he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her. "Mum?" he asked.

She nodded her lovely head, smiling. The man, the bespectacled king, had come to stand closer beside his queen and was now smiling as well at Harry.

"Am I… dead?" he blurted out in question, looking from the woman holding her and the man standing beside them.

Harry was rewarded by the most endearing chuckle he had ever heard, if that makes sense. "No, Harry." The man replied, bringing a hand up and briefly stroking Harry's cheek in an affectionate gesture. "It is not your time to die. We wouldn't allow that. You are so close and near to the place where you truly belong.

Harry felt a strong emotion welled up inside him and brought tears to form in his eyes. It was the first time ever he saw his _true_ parents this close and spoke to them after all the long wait and years that had passed.

"Why did I… get stolen?" he asked in a small muffled voice.

"We made the wrong deal with the wrong person, my dear son." It was his mother who responded.

Harry unknowingly leant into the touch, his mother's hand now on his cheek and slowly stroking it. It felt nice and soothing.

Another innocent question came out his lips, tactless it may seem, it didn't seem to bother any of persons he was questioning. "Are you both dead…?"

"I am, Harry." said the queen. "But your father isn't, though he is sick. There is a terrible thing happening in our kingdom. Someone had poisoned the king," she said solemnly.

"Why don't you stop it, mother?" Harry's tone was not one of challenging but more of confused.

The queen said, "I do not know who the enemy might be and it is not easy to do so, Harry." She once again lowered Harry to the ground. "It is time, my dear prince. Go back to your protector along with your new companions. No one outside our kingdom is to trust – the exceptions are your friends." She gave an encouraging soft smile.

Harry felt himself panicking. "B-But mother," he sounded a tad bit childish, "I don't want to leave."

"One day, Harry, you will be with us again. The two of us, your father and me. No matter what," she said softly. "But it's not yet that day."

The queen and king made light steps backwards and Harry tried to reach them, "Mother… father… don't go!" he whispered but a blinding flash of light blocked his vision from everything.

"MUM!"

Harry gasped out inaudibly, stirring back to reality. He felt a comfortable cushion beneath him and a piece of cloth lain over his forehead and half his closed eyelids. He jerked his hand to test movements but his limbs protested with a pain; he was still weak. He had just then noticed the soft and warm hand that was caressing the side of his cheek and amidst the silence; a melodic humming could be heard. The person who was there with him seemed to have noticed he was awake but knew he couldn't respond just yet. Nonetheless, Harry felt relaxed and calm with the soothing gestures. He tried uttering a sound but his throat parched but before he could even request for a drink, he felt himself drifting off once again.

The next time Harry came back to his senses, several hours must have passed. He remembered the melodic tune from before, thinking it to be Hermione. She was the most probable one to do it, nursing and calming a friend in need. Harry slid his eyes open, groaning softly. It was dim and only lit by the crackling fire from the fireplace. Then, he heard rustles and a familiar male voice, "Harry?"

Harry blinked a few times, clearing his blurry vision. "Here, Harry." said his companion in a smooth voice, and felt the opening of a bottle being thrust gently near his lips. Still thirsty, Harry obligingly opened his mouth a fraction to let the cool liquid slid down his throat. As the contents emptied out, it was held away again from and a pair of glasses was jammed onto his nose slowly.

"Feeling better?" asked Tom, sitting by the edge of the bed and looking down at him.

Harry gave a meek nod of reassurance and rasped out a simple, "Tom," in recognition.

"You almost gave us all a heart attack, Harry." He said, shaking his head and smiling. He looked a little haggard, probably lacking of sleep and rest but his face brightened at the sight of Harry, once again awake. It gave Harry's heart a soft thump.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"You were too curious, that was what happened." replied Tom, watching him cautiously.

Flashbacks crossed his mind and at the remembrance of his mistake, Harry's face flamed from embarrassment and shame. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Tom sighed and shook his head once reaching out and gently tipping Harry's head back so he would look at him, holding his chin. "Harry, curiosity is not a sin. You were just curious but it ended wrong. There's no need to feel ashamed about it. At the very least, we were all there to help you."

Harry lay back in the bed heavily, nodding his head. Something else crossed his mind and he contemplated vaguely if he should tell Tom about it. What if he laughed at him? He cleared his throat, eyes downcasted.

"Harry…?" called Tom, stroking a thumb across Harry's chin. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Harry still refused to speak but at length, he began, "I… saw my mum and dad." He raised his gaze up at Tom. "They spoke to me," His voice was still gruff but had a happy tone in it now.

Some emotion flickered on Tom's expression. "Your mum, Harry, is-"

"Dead, I know." said Harry, cutting him off. "My dad's ill, that's what my mother said." He looked over at the fireplace, eyes glazed over and looking deep in thought.

"What if it's just an illusion – caused by your hallucinations?" Tom asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked slightly affronted. "I'm just telling what I saw." He said, turning his head away from Tom's direction.

"Harry," said Tom, a little bit exasperated, "I believe you about what you saw. We can figure out what it was the moment we get there back in your kingdom, alright?" He suggested.

With only another nod from Harry as his assent, Tom mussed Harry's already tousled hair. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Harry noticed how Tom almost imperceptibly how close the other's face to his was and that combined with the almost affectionate gestures from earlier, he was left feeling confounded. He shook his head to partly clear his thoughts and partly as a response to what Tom offered. "I don't have the appetite. I'm just… tired, I want to rest again." All those personal talks left him feeling emotionally stressed which triggered a heavy feeling in his head again. He wanted nothing but to sleep again though he had done nothing but that fore probably two days already. His eyes fluttered closed and he blew out a soft sigh.

"I think you should rest, then." Tom said, distractedly, and Harry noticed how it was almost just breathed out into his ear. Tom was so unusually very close.

"I can choose myself what I want and need to do." He said, just for something to say, reopening his eyes and catching Tom, the Slytherin prince, rolling his eyes at him.

"Sleep… for another hour or two," said Tom, now had his palm placed flat on Harry's chest. Harry flushed to the roots of his hair at the contact. He froze in his position, holding his breathe. "I-I think I…" he stammered, unable to form articulate decipherable words. Then he felt them, a pair of lips being pressed to his ear, eliciting a wonderful gasp from his own throat. "Tom-" He breathlessly called.

A hand stroked his cheek, Tom's hand, the owner's head near the crook of his neck. "What is it, Harry…?" Tom's voice was unfamiliarly different, almost sounding… _erotic._ The thought sent a shudder down his body.

Harry's head was already swimming only for those tiny tantalizing lips that were now lightly pressed, parted, on the side of his neck.

"Feeling embarrassed over what I'm doing?" Tom's voice still sounded that way, asking and persisting.

"I don't know what it's… called, the feeling." Harry answered, surprised at how he could even form words, his eyes still closed. He felt and heard Tom's smirk, those lips forming that expression now on his jaw.

"It's called pleasure, Harry…" whispered Tom in sotto voce, "It's an exquisite feeling one gets so rarely. You aren't protesting – you must like it?" The end came out as a confident question.

Tom was right, he didn't dislike it. But everything felt strange at first to him. Tom's face loomed over his before it lowered to plant a kiss on his forehead. He got it now, Harry did. Despite his innocence and naiveté concerning these things, he had the vague idea what Tom was _proposing _to him.

He opened his eyes, unable to look straight at Tom. "But we're… you're a boy, and I am, too." He felt abashed at how ridiculous his thoughts were phrased when it came out his lips.

"So?" asked Tom, daringly. "It's still the same thing, Harry."

Harry drifted his gaze back at Tom and now had the time to assess their position. He knew how difficult Tom's was but the other boy rarely shows it. He held himself gracefully and gentle-mannered it was hard to catch him out of stance.

"Tell me what you think, Harry. How and what you feel…" asked Tom, softly, watching him carefully.

Harry's eyes became half-lidded, clouded with affection. "I feel like… someone else cares about me than before. I feel like… I'm needed and that you wanted more of me than I know." He said softly.

Tom's hand felt nice and they were caressing his face as though it was the most precious thing he had came contact with. "Go on," urged Tom calmly.

"And despite all that… I feel like… no one really want me," His eyes turned glassy, "Lucius always told me that and I know how undesirable I must look."

Tom shifted Harry into a sitting position, holding him in a gentle embrace and rubbing his back with his palm in small soothing circles. "I'll tell you this, Harry, and I want you to listen closely." He said firmly. "You're born as a very handsome fine young boy, Harry. Talented and kind-hearted. You deserve a lot more than you would ever know. Such a person like you isn't easy to find." He buried his fingers into Harry's hair, tangling a strand around a finger and messing the black hair of the little Gryffindor prince. "You are a beautiful young man and I'm certain there would be dozens of not only ladies but as well gentlemen that would fall for you – including…" Tom trailed off, shaking his head with a smile and Harry chuckled quietly in between sniffles.

Tom stroked the back of his head and slowly pulled back so he could look at Harry. "I couldn't tell it when the others are just here, Harry, but I…" Once more, he tapered off by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Whatever it was that Tom was about to say, which seemed so important by the look Tom had, Harry could only wish he would find out.

* * *

Well that was Chapter Seven. Tell me what you think and give a comment! Remember! Share it! Like it! Love it!. Tell me what you think will happened next or maybe what you all wish to happened. I have started to write it but Im up for ideas!

Till next time my dear Readers!


	8. The Slytherin Kingdom

Hello Readers! Now Chapter Eight is update! A little A/N before you read. This chapter have a small warning. Abuse. And split apart body. (You will know when you read) Into this story I have choose a special thing for Tom/Voldemort. It's a thing I had done into an Rp once before but I wanted to have it into this chapter. I know I might give a small clue now but….i needed a father for Tom. As The Slytherin King…anyway! Read. Review. And share!

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Slytherin Kingdom

Tom straightened back up the moment the door budged open. It was Hermione who had poked her head into the room and her eyes scanned the scene before her. Her hazel eyes settled upon Harry and a bright smile crept up to her face. "Finally," she said. She shuffled across the room and went to the other side of the bed to hug Harry, flinging her arms around him in a friendly gesture.

"We've all been worried, Harry. Few of us thought that the poison had been too much for you."

"No need to worry now, really. I'm safe and awake," said Harry, embracing the princess rather awkwardly.

"I'm just glad you're fine again, Harry." Hermione earnestly said, releasing her hold around Harry who immediately fell back down in the bed. She diverted her eyes from Harry with a soft smile and looked over at Tom who was standing by the fireplace, staring at the crackling fire unseeingly. "I just came to tell that we're almost there, Tom." she politely said, looking from Harry to Tom and back again. "Another hour of walk and we'll be there."

Upon noticing Harry's confused expression, she supplied in, "While you have been… resting, Harry, we have carried you with us to continue the journey. Tom kept you safe on his horse to avoid causing you much more pain."

"How long have I been out?" asked Harry, cutting in suddenly.

"Five days." It was Tom who answered.

"Oh," Harry bit the inside of his cheek, staring down at his lap. He must have been so much of a burden, having had to be carried with them during the long tiring journey.

"None of us is upset with you, Harry." Hermione said kindly, placing a hand on one of Harry's shoulders as though guessing his worries. "We understood how… well, curious you must have been. After being confined in such an isolated place for a long time…" She let her voice trail off and Harry nodded his head slowly.

"I'll be leaving for now and take the first watch." Tom announced in a firm voice and strode purposefully for the door, closing it behind him.

Harry watched as Tom's figure was blocked by the wooden door and sighed. His train of thoughts drifted back to what they had been doing, he and Tom, before that same particular door opened. For some inexplicable reason for Harry, his cheeks flamed.

"Er… Hermione," he began, trying to control the sudden flow of blood to his face, "I think I'll just have a bit of rest for now. Thank you very much for taking care of me."

"Oh, it was nothing, Harry. Just have all the rest you can get before we go," With a genuine soft smile, she walked out of the room as well. She must have mistaken Harry's flushed face for his being ill.

Watching her leave, Harry remained his glazed over eyes trained on the door blindly as Tom's words from earlier swam through his mind.

'_I couldn't tell it when the others are just here, Harry, but I…'_

_What was he about to say? _Harry wonderedidly, furrowing his brows lightly. But before long, he soon after fell asleep once again.

The next morning, Harry awoke of his own accord, his body fully and well rested. He slipped off the bed, took a jacket from the rack behind the door and went out of his room. Noticing that he was alone and everyone's still asleep, Harry figured it was a convenient time to have a small refreshing walk outside. He left a single and simple note that he would be outside but not for long and made his way out of the tent.

Harry strolled in the forest till he reached a lake. He crouched down on both knees and stared at the glittering blue water across then dipped a hand underwater to splash out some of it which bubbled out a series of chuckles out of him. Anyone near enough around him would be able to sense his presence.

It was sometime later that he became aware of the figure close to him. He had been so fascinated at watching the small fish playing along the surface of the water that he lost track of his surroundings.

Harry felt himself suddenly holding his breath as he knelt on the ground rigidly. The rustles stopped and he felt eyes boring at the back of his head. "So," the voice of a man said, and Harry gasped aloud though dared not to turn around and look at the blonde fraud, Lucius Malfoy. He knew his voice too well. "you have finally left the tower and decided to leave…?"

Harry inhaled sharply once more, his fisted balls shaking so badly. Maybe Lucius had been this cold and distant towards him before, but this was new. There was something deeper and more profound to the way his hostile manner was evoked. Harry felt a cold sweat drop from his forehead down the side of his face. He rose to his feet quickly and whipped around, deciding now to face treacherous man. Dead cold grey eyes locked on his and Harry felt so entrapped, standing by the edge of the lake and with nowhere to escape. Lucius had come so close now that Harry felt his very inner soul was being seen and dug by the tall blonde wizard who was leaning on his walking stick.

"Y-You're not even supposed to be near me," Harry said, stuttering and failing on his attempt to sound braver than he felt. Still, he pursued, "You took me away from my family. You stole me from them!" The last part came out as a raspy shout.

"But I did take care of you, Harry…" Lucius breathed out, his lips curling up lopsidedly, advancing another step forward.

"Stay away from me!" warned Harry, but before he could wriggled out of the tiny space between them, Lucius grabbed hold of his arm and pressed him forward swiftly, against his chest. Harry hissed through gritted teeth and as he felt the other man's face near his ear, his heart beat peaked.

"Your father, Harry… is a foul swine," Lucius rasped out contemptuously, "He wanted nothing but to sell you to someone else so he could get rid of you. He wanted to abuse you, boy, more than you could ever imagine."

"How did you find us…?" asked Harry in a low quiet voice, anger boiling up within him.

"Oh, that was easy," replied Lucius amusedly, and moved again in a fluid manner. Harry found himself torn between bafflement and fury at how fast and languidly the other man can maneuver him around as he was pressed against a tree, facing it. Lucius pressed back against him, the other man's chest hard, firm and controlling.

"I had a trace on you, Harry…" continued Lucius, bringing a hand up, his long pale fingers now caressing his block messy hair. Harry flinched at the _almost _intimate contact. "You truly thought I would let you be alone without me having a way on how to locate you again?"

Harry's heart drummed madly against his chest; Lucius' hand was roaming around his body revoltingly. It settled on the side of his hip.

"Please…" The word came out his lips in desperation, almost a sob. "S…stop this…" Whatever Lucius was trying to do, and Harry prayed it wasn't the one he was dreading to think about, he _disliked_ it. The hand slid forward, reaching the front of his slacks, and his crotch. He couldn't fight off the man, part from the tiniest bit of respect towards him and considering how big and much stronger the other was, it would be a futile effort.

"I know you want it, Harry…" Lucius whispered in a low voice and a different manner Harry hadn't heard from him before. "You've always begged for me to touch you."

"I don't… I don't want it!" Harry said convincingly, breathing hitched still, now trying with all his strength and might to fight off the other but his wrists were seized and firmly held above his head. Now, Lucius was supporting all his weight upon Harry for his walking stick had clanged down onto the ground.

"Don't… don't touch me, don't do this!" Harry continued, angry tears threatening to escape his eyes. He cried out against his will as Lucius' hand neared his sensitive place, the calloused palm stroking across it through the clothe.

"You've so wanted it before, Harry… or maybe, you need some reminding?" Lucius growled into his ear. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassment and other mixed emotions engulfing him as he felt his body… _reacting_. He willed for himself to think of something else. Lucius' voice once again resounded, "You like it, Harry… You want it, see? Even your body's responding to it… Do not deny it-"

"Stop it…" Harry sobbed weakly.

"MALFOY!"

_That voice-_

Relief washed over Harry as all the weight and heavy feeling left him. He sank down to the ground in a heap of humiliation and weakness, holding his arms around himself protectively, his body trembling.

Tom rushed towards Harry's front, blocking his view from Lucius, sword at ready and pointed at the blonde. "Never set your disgusting filthy hands from him, ever again!" he said dangerously, wrath clear in his eyes.

Lucius took a moment to regain his composure, now depending upon his wooden walking stick once again. He elicited a cold high evil laugh. "Long time no see, Prince Tom." he drawled, sneeringly.

Tom narrowed his eyes warningly. "You better get out of my sight and never to come near us again, Malfoy. I swear, this will be the end of you if you ever attempt coming near Potter, again."

"You are a fool, Riddle." Lucius hissed scornfully, "If you take him back, he will sure to suffer far more than he had with me!"

"Potter is going back to where he belongs. You've hurt and used him – for what?" demanded Tom, sharply.

"You will see…" smiled Lucius, cruelly. He swung and waved his walking stick and vanished from the scene.

Tom gazed lethally at the spot where Lucius disappeared and sure the other was gone, he whirled around and bent down to Harry. "Harry, it's alright now. He's gone." Tom coaxed, pulling Harry into his arms and calming the other prince.

Harry blankly nodded his head, and instead of being pulled up to his feet, was lifted up and carried by Tom back to their safety tent. They walked in silence but never reached the tent. Hermione, Ron and Drain appeared from their side, having set the tent down earlier when the two princes were gone.

"What happened to Harry?" asked Drain, concern etched in his voice as he neared Tom, Hermione and Ron following up behind him.

"The person who had captured Harry was here just a few moments ago. It's best we don't talk about it just yet." Tom said, giving Harry a worried look and then stopped by his horse which was awaiting him by a tree. He placed Harry on its back and followed him up there and Harry clung to him once again. The trio; Hermione, Ron and Drain, thought better of it than to ask any further.

"I suppose we shall move now," Tom announced, "In an hour… we will be at my own kingdom."

Their adventurous trek continued on for predicted time of an hour. The sight of silvery green flags sashaying with the wind above the towers of the castle came into view.

"Over there!" said Tom.

"I can't believe we're soon there." Harry said, peering through eyelashes over his shoulder for he was facing Tom and smiling a little. "How are your people there, Tom?" he asked curiously.

"They're… themselves," answered Tom nonchalantly. Ron who was eavesdropping from behind them snorted.

"They're snobs," Ron snickered and added from the look Tom gave him, "Err… well, maybe not all of them." The Slytherin prince merely cocked an eyebrow and looked ahead of him again to continue forward.

"So, Miss Granger…" drawled Drain from beside Hermione. They were at least three feet behind the others so they were out of earshot, but still, Drain lowered his voice.

"You know someone gets upset whenever you're near me." Hermione said, though she was smiling. "What is it?"

Drain gave a grin in return. "Why are you with him, anyway? If I'm allowed to ask such a question…" He added politely.

"Because I love him." said Hermione simply, on autopilot. "I like him very much, Drain."

Drain nodded his head, chewing on his cherry bottom lip. "Do you think… that I have a chance with the prince?" he asked suddenly.

"Which one, Drain?" asked Hermione. "There are two of them – a Slytherin and a Gryffindor prince."

"I meant Harry actually." nodded Drain, smiling a lopsided mischievous one. Hermione glanced back towards Harry's way, who was laughing probably from a joke Ron said, judging by the redhead's expression. Tom even smiled and ruffled the other prince's hair a little bit.

"To be honest, Drain…" Hermione began, looking back at Drain. "You can always take a chance and ask. It never hurts unless you set high hopes for the answer you expect."

Drain once again bobbed his head up and down in a nod, and then said, "Hang on a moment – not this… nor this…" Drain started to scramble through the contents of his bag in search of something. "Aha!" he exclaimed, pulling out a golden locket with an emblazoned 'S' on it, resembling a snake. "I wonder if he likes things such as this?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I heard that he liked snakes," he continued, handing it over to Hermione and placing it on her opened palm. "And he can… sort of speak to them."

"It's very nice and well made." agreed Hermione kindly, nodding. She tilted her head, having felt something from it; a small ticking noise. She shook her head though that didn't shake of her curiosity. Still, she handed back the locket to Drain. "You can always try, Drain." She persisted.

Drain smiled back and pocketed the golden locket. They had reached the kingdom in time. Tom halted the horse's track as they were met by a flock of knights.

"Prince Tom," one of them greeted, the one leading the group and the others behind him all made gestures of respect. "We thought you were missing. A search team had been sent out to look for you," he reported kindly, giving Hermione and the others, especially Harry a suspicious look.

"As you can see, I'm more than well. I need to speak to my father alone," Tom said, firmly and business-like. "Or rather… along with him." He beckoned a hand towards Harry.

"As you desire, our prince. What about the rest of your… companions, sir?" asked one of the knights.

"Prepare them something to eat in the Diner Wing." Tom said in order which was answered by unison bows from his guardians. With their goodbyes said, Hermione, Ron and Drain all went to the said place.

As Tom and Harry were walking through the high-canvassed corridors, to the other direction, Harry asked, "Why do you want me to meet your father, Tom?"

"It's only important that I tell him about my return but then that I would be leaving so I could lead you back to the Gryffindor kingdom." answered Tom.

They stopped by an old but clearly neatly polished wooden double door that led to the great hall. Perched upon his throne, was the Slytherin king. His appearance was not of usual; his ivory skin clothed elegantly by the silky satin of blackness and as the king glanced their way, his serpentine features focused upon them, those red inexpressive eyes, boring and tantalizing.

Harry took a hard swallow, standing behind Tom with half his body blocked by the taller prince. "Is he… your father?" he asked.

"Unfortunately…" Tom frowned and reached out to pat Harry's arm. "He may look dangerous at first, but he isn't. At least not to those who doesn't deserve being treated that way-"

Tom walked forward and knelt on one knee, bowing his head low. Harry followed in small measured steps behind.

"Father." said Tom, "I have returned home."

"Rise, Thomas." Lord Voldemort urged with a simple wave of his bony hand. His eyes settled upon Harry, transfixed on the newcomer. "And who do you have with you this time?" he inquired.

Tom rose to his feet swiftly and placed a palm on Harry's shoulder. "The lost prince of King Gryffindor, father. I found him in the middle of nowhere, hidden in a tower. It's a place no one had dared to search into." he explained.

"Interesting…" The king drawled, seeming out of words, hands folded together behind his back as he swept up to his full height. "So, you are the lost prince, I see - named as **Harry Potter**."

Harry nodded shakily, unable to tear his gaze from those penetrating fiery red eyes. The Slytherin king raised his pale hand and moved strands of hair from his forehead to reveal his birthmark in its lightning-bolt shape.

"Interesting…" repeated Lord Voldemort, now stroking his slender fingertip across the reddish flesh on Harry's forehead. It sent a tingly feeling through the Gryffindor prince.

"Father…" Tom warned, gazing at them intently.

Lord Voldemort turned his attention to his son. "To what reason would you return home with the lost prince along you, Thomas?" The king said, sounding accusing, even. "You know full well how I told this young boy's father I wouldn't be involved in this."

"Do not lay another hand upon him," Tom rebuked firmly, holding Harry to his back, "Maybe you are my father, but I wouldn't let you do anything to Harry. Especially because he had been just through a humiliating encounter earlier." hissed Tom, angrily, all the while Harry remained close to the young Slytherin.

The Slytherin king looked at his son in brief astonishment. "Only my own son is allowed to speak in such a cold threatening manner towards Lord Voldemort," he spoke amusedly.

"At the very least, stay for a few days to rest and be prepared for another… trip." Lord Voldemort went on, sitting himself back in his throne. "It will be a week or more to travel that far to the other kingdom."

Tom huffed out a sigh held Harry's hand. "Harry will stay in my room. If you need anything, just send someone to call for us." He turned around and dragged Harry by his hand out of the great hall to walk into his own chamber.

* * *

A/N: Well that was Chapter Eight! ^_^ Tell me what you think! And I really mean it. As its my first Fanfiction I want to know how good im doing it! Again thank you to my Friend Gen to Edit this story for me! Love her so much!

Again I do not know when I update again since im…a bit stuck with Chapter Nine…I do like to hear what people would want to happened into the chapter. So please Review!


	9. Tom's room and Drain's visit

Hello Readers! Now Chapter Nine is finally here xD sorry but I had been stuck to write the last past days to. But suddenly The ideas just got to me! ^_^ Even Chapter Ten might be near! So for this chapter. Read it. Tell me what you think and Share it out!.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Tom's room and Drain's visit

Tom had lead Harry downstairs towards the dungeon but unexpectedly turned left, halting to a stop by a huge oak door. Above it, Tom's full name was written cursively. _Thomas._

As they entered the Slytherin prince's room, Harry scanned the room with wandering eyes. The room was in fact quiet handsome. It had a king size bed against the left wall with two nightstands between it; the overall aura of the room was dark though. The only light was coming from the crackling fire of the fireplace. Glancing to the other side of the room, Harry noted the stack of parchments and many piled books all over what seemed to be a study table.

"Make yourself comfortable, Harry." Tom's voice sounded and a hand mussed his tousled black hair. Harry looked up at the taller wizard, seeming at a loss for words. "I like your room, Tom. It's so…" he trailed off.

"Beautiful?" supplied Tom and Harry nodded with a smile.

"Yeah…" he said.

Examining the room closely even more, Harry realized he was surrounded by things of green and silver. He moved closer to the bed and felt the soft sheet, running his palm on it. Tom chuckled deeply from behind him, closing the still ajar door.

"Sometimes, I just find it entertaining how especially curious you seem to be."

"You really couldn't blame me for being one, could you?" asked Harry to which Tom shook his head in amusement as a response.

Harry sat down on the bed, the mattress shifting under his weight. It took him only seconds to feel the urge to lie down in it and as he did, he couldn't help but to nuzzle his head against the comfortable softness that was Tom's bed.

"And now, you look like a… cat." commented Tom.

"Meow," purred Harry jokingly, raising his head slightly to shoot Tom a grin. Tom practically snorted softly as he removed his heavy suit that was his armor. With a quick swish of his wand, Tom assembled his clothing's back to their proper place; the wardrobe.

"Tom?" called Harry, slipping off the bed. "I'd like to use the bathroom – where is it?"

Tom, who was busy tidying his things up, glanced to Harry's way briefly before turning his attention back to his desk. "It's just here," he answered, beckoning towards another door, "Though I'd have to go with you, if you wouldn't mind, Harry."

Harry looked at Tom uncertainly for a moment; he wasn't used to having with him in the bathroom, even if it was another bloke like him. No, he wasn't accustomed at all. Especially since it was Tom. Before he knew it, he felt his cheeks flaming.

"It's for protection, Harry," Tom said, his tone booking no room for argument, as though it was only wise to do so. He was now looking again at Harry when the boy didn't respond automatically. "The castle's a trap in itself. My father and I were the only ones who know it well enough not to get into any… misfortunes," he cleared his throat. "like some of my father's crews."

It was all Harry needed to agree and he followed Tom obligingly, suddenly aware of even the slightest noise or any conspicuous small things on their way. When they came in the bathroom, Harry was once again mesmerized.

"Wow, it's…" he breathed out to which Tom filled in on autopilot, with a smile, "…amazing, I know."

Harry averted his eyes from the very large bath tub he was goggling to glance at Tom. "How come you always-"

"…seem to know what you'll say?" chortled Tom.

"You did it again," pouted Harry.

"You're very… transparent, in my opinion. Easy to read," Tom shrugged softly, "like a book."

"I am?"

"You are." stated Tom simply.

Harry's back came contact with the wall behind him and as he bumped against it, Tom drew close, slowly bringing a hand up to Harry's cheek. His own heart began a rhythmic series of loud thumps against his chest, as he remembered the last time he was this close to the other boy; in the tent.

"Tom?"

"Hmm…?"

Harry sighed softly, releasing the breathe he hadn't realized he was holding. Tom's finger began stroking small circles on the side of his face and the blue eyes intently staring at it. He drew the other's attention once again to him as he continued, "The time when we were… in the tent," he gulped, "before Hermione got in my room-"

"You want to know what it was." intoned Tom, certainly, directing his deep blue eyes on him. The only response the smaller boy gave was an inclination of the head, a nod of agreement. Tom trailed his hand towards Harry's chin and tilted it back so he was wholly looking up at him. Harry was sure Tom was taking his time in answering his question for the alternative reason behind the Slytherin prince's silence was just unbelievable for him; that Tom was afraid of voicing out his thoughts.

"The thing I was about to say was that…" Tom paused briefly before attempting again, "I think I-"

But he was once distracted by an attention-catching noise from the floor below them. A stone was moved aside to reveal a blonde friendly creature; Drain. Both Tom and Harry instinctively parted as Drain grinned proudly, but because of his accomplishment upon finding something and not because he had just caught the two princes were both flushed against each other. Or at least, Harry was the one blushing and Tom looked for all the world like a very calm and composed man.

"So, this is where the tunnel leads to." Drain smugly said to himself, with a triumphant look. His eyes that were busy roaming about the bathroom finally settled upon the two occupants. "Oh, it's you two!" he exclaimed.

Drain completely hopped out of the hole and the stone which formed the hole once again moved to close the gap. The blonde turned his attention back on the two. "I found a tunnel and wondered where it will lead me, so here I am." he explained himself. At the lack of response from the two, he asked, obliviously of the tension around him, "Was it bad timing?"

"No, obviously not." Tom said, convincingly sounding not sarcastic despite himself. "Good thing you didn't appear when we were already having bath," Tom easily filled the tub with fresh and warm water with just his simple command.

Drain rubbed his forearm uneasily, looking from Harry to Tom and back again. "I do apologize for my interruption." He said sensitively, "Did you know of another secret way – a rather longer one – that either leads to a river, or to the other kingdoms?" he asked.

"Also, it reminds me of a secret tunnel from that particular tree." he said nostalgically, "it led right to the Underworld." Drain's hand clamped quickly over his mouth, "I shouldn't have told that, I really shouldn't have!" Then, he quickly made his exit through the same moving stone. Harry could only look after Drain's exiting figure and suppressed a chuckle himself.

"Farvel!" Tom called after the blonde as he saw it climbing down the tunnel again and vanished out of sight.

"Sometimes, he just acts too… can I say cute?" asked Harry to no one in particular, still having some quiet laughs. Tom shot him a calculating look but Harry looked unfazed.

"You can't possibly mean that," said Tom, disbelievingly, taking pairs of towels from a cabinet.

"Yeah, like a cute cat." Harry said to himself, answering his own question from earlier. He was on his way on unbuttoning his shirt when it hit him. He couldn't possibly do it in front of the other boy. "Err – Tom?" he turned towards the said boy. "Could you please turn around?"

Tom cocked an eyebrow, head tilted and standing in the middle of the room. "I could although…" he let his eyes rake over the other's body teasingly, "it's not as though I haven't seen what's underneath that."

Harry's face turned bright red to the roots of his charcoal hair and looked defiant. "Still – privacy," But as though saying, _screw it_, he clumsily and hastily removed his shirt and slacks off. He immediately plunged himself underwater in the tub and sighed a long breath of relief. "How lovely…"

Tom turned to face Harry again, he had obeyed and given the other boy some privacy to remove his clothes earlier, and as he glanced at the peacefully sitting Grffindor prince, his thoughts ran wildly. Catching himself just in time to attempt any misdeeds, he diverted his eyes from where they had been staring at the exposed half of Harry. "A long good bath, not a hurried rushed one, once in a while really gives some livening refreshment." He said casually.

Harry only nodded and rested the back of his head against the wall behind. Minutes passed and the two remained silent, but lost in their own thoughts. Harry's senses came back to present when he felt a hand cupping his cheek. His eyes fluttered open to see Tom crouched by the side of the tub and looking at him with adoring soft blue eyes. "Tom?"

Tom breathed out a pair of words but Harry couldn't make them out. His breathing became labored and his head felt fuzzy. "I don't want to get hurt again, Tom…" he voiced out unknowingly.

Next thing he knew was a pair of strong arms around him, heaving him upward and then a comfortable warm towel surrounding him. He had just been able to discern words coming from Tom, genially reassuring words.

"…_I couldn't make myself do such a thing."_

He was touched by his words and the gentleness of his actions. Harry was once again guided by Tom to his own bedroom. Still clinging tightly to the Slytherin prince, Harry let the other take care of him. A few moments later, they were both in different sets of clothes; silky green and silver ones, and they were both lying in Tom's bed beside each other with a mutually maintained distance. Tom pulled the bed sheet over the both of them and automatically, both assumed a snuggling position. Harry's back against Tom's front and with his arm under the Gryffindor's head. "Do tell if you're uncomfortable, Harry."

The only assurance Tom got was the change in Harry's breathing which was a series of rhythmic deep ones and it was enough. Besides that, he heard another noise, almost resembling… a purr. Tom's lips curled up into a warm smile and soon after, he himself slumbered on.

Days flew by with the same activities as before. Tom made sure Harry won't be in trouble in his care for the lost prince was likely prone to them. They met up with the others in the dining hall or in the libraries. Hermione was a huge bookworm to which Tom sympathizes with. Ron on the other hand, kept Harry playing chess games with him whenever they were in company of each other. Opposed to Harry's successful start, Ron was the one who always wins.

Little did anyone know, during the times when Harry was alone, someone was watching him. Even the Gryffindor prince himself was oblivious to this.

It was a rather lonely afternoon for Harry for once. He can't seem to find the others and the Gryffindor prince wandered about the castle though his steps seemed calculated and certain as though his feet were dragging him towards a definite place, a fixed location.

Harry looked up as he halted. He was standing in front of a huge double elm door which budged open slightly as he pushed it open. "Wonder who occupies this one…" he murmured idly to himself. Harry first peeked inside by poking his head in and then as curiosity got the better of him, he admitted himself in fully. The room was, expectedly, darkly lit. There were lit torches lined up on both sidewalls. In the middle of the room was an enormous, even unusually larger than the one in Tom's room, and in it was a mighty serpentine.

The serpentine's golden piercing eyes glanced his way all of a sudden threateningly and the snake hissed, "What are you doing here, such a kid like you – in my Lord's chambers?!"

Startled, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He instinctively took a step backward, to reach the door handle and get out of there before the snake's_'Lord'_ find him there. He didn't mean to just barge into the room without permission which ironically was what he did exactly. But as he backwardly retreated, his back hit a firm but inexplicably soft post. "Oof!"

"Ah, it's you, Harry." A voice said in a tone full of wonder. Harry realized that it wasn't a post he had bumped into, it was person. He had only heard His voice a few times but the uniqueness of it made Harry certain it was Him. A sound of a screeching closing door was heard as Voldemort shut it slowly behind him.

Harry then immediately straightened up and whirled around to face the Slytherin King. He bowed his head low, unable to meet the serpentine scarlet eyes and apologized profusely. "I-I'm sorry," he blurted out, "I'm sorry, sir."

The room was eerily and almost deafeningly quiet for seconds which felt hours. There was a hissing noise heard which broke the silence as Nagini, the mighty snake, slithered off the bed. Then, Voldemort sauntered forward towards Harry. Harry dragged his feet backwards on his own accord till he reached the edge of thebed. "Please, sir-" he pleaded but was cut off by a harsh, "Quiet!" from Voldemort. Harry sat in fear, frozen and staring up into the Slytherin King's cold eyes, wanting nothing but to get out of there but finding himself in a hopeless situation. He never knew what the tall, almost monstrous, dark wizard would have as a punishment.

* * *

A/N: so that was chapter Nine. Tell me what you think and share the story! We are almost up at 10.000 readers! Help me to gain so many readers! Give me a few comments to what you all might want to happened as well. Till then my dear Readers! ^_^


	10. The Secret Behind the Birthmark

Dear readers. Im sad to tell this and I hope that people not would be mad at me. It have been great to write this sat me. tory but there have….come a bit of a problem for me. This will be the last chapter I write. And im so sorry that it might not make sense at all. I hope that I one day come back to write again but right now. I can't. Please enjoy the last chapter for now. And thank you so much for supporting me around this story.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Secret Behind the Birthmark

Harry held his ground despite the fear he felt, but he did not show any sign of defiance. His eyes were closed and he could feel Voldemort shifting. The man before him had crouched slowly to his level, and a moment later, his chin was grasped by long commanding slender fingers. His head was forced upwards and a low hiss followed, _"Look at me, Potter…"_

That was all it took for Harry to slide open his eyes. He couldn't fathom what exactly he saw in the flaming eyes of the dark wizard.

"You are fortunate my son found you," stated Voldemort in a drawl, scrutinizing the young prince with renewed interest. "as for me, I see it reasonable enough to keep you under my kingdom." His breathe fanned the boy's faced as he spoke. He lifted another hand up and brushed Harry's birthmark briefly, which prickled under the king's touch.

"Please," gasped Harry, "let me go, sir…" he pleaded now, his body shaking from fear. His blood ran ever colder at the serpentine king's abrupt curt reply, "No."

Both his wrists were gripped in a vice-like manner and held above his head swiftly as he was shoved down in the bed. He thrashed with all his might but Voldemort won't budge; he was simply hopeless under the other man. Lying flat on his back and staring up at the icy yet fiery eyes, he heard him speak.

"You belong to me, Potter. The signs are clear. The birthmark is not one of ordinary; it is my mark and symbol – you, Harry Potter, are a part of me. A fragment of my soul resides within you." At this, Harry began shaking his head rapidly in a denial gesture; he himself wasn't sure why he was opposing the notion.

Voldemort went on, "Lucius Malfoy had imparted a part of me into the potion he gave your parents which made you a living Horcrux of mine."

"That's not true!" Harry bellowed, enraged, part from all the information being bestowed upon him and partly because of the reminder of his parents' mistake. "It's not… it's not possible!" he attempted weakly.

A cruel yet gentle smile suffused the serpentine features of Voldemort, watching the boy trying to fight against the truth. "Unfortunately, it is…" he whispered, his hand now traveling to the side of the boy's face, caressing his fingers across his cheek. "Something about you caught my attention, and Nagini agreed with me. You were mystifying…" his voice sounded almost dreamy, "but now it's all clear to me."

Harry ceased thrashing and merely gazed up at Voldemort, wanting those expressionless red slits to give him a hint of the king's deception but found none. Tears escaped his eyes fiercely and Voldemort, having seen them, wiped them off with his own fingers. Silence fell between them but after a few moments, Harry broke it.

"What are you going to do _against_ me?" he asked.

"Nothing against you, my dear boy." toned Voldemort, sounding almost like Malfoy. "Only a condition. You, Harry Potter, must be with my son. If you ever disagree – I will make sure you undergo **pain**." A few rustles passed, and Harry was free again. Voldemort had let go of him and moved swiftly to stand straight by the middle of the room, his back turned to the boy.

At last, he whirled around in a dark blur, his lithe figure twirling around. He regarded Harry impassively. "If my son is to be with another heir, like him, both kingdoms will unite and be one." he smiled viciously. "I wish to rule the powerful kingdom of King James. That is what I desire. Have them under my mercy,"

"Tomorrow, my son and you will be sent off to the Gryffindor kingdom, along with your fellows. You will tell your dear father about the marriage," he continued, noting how immediate blood shot up to the boy's face, rendering him a living tomato for a moment.

Why would the Slytherin go out of his way to the point of even letting his only heir and son be involved just to obtain Gryffindor kingdom? Harry didn't understand Voldemort's reasoning. He cleared his throat, sat up and began to blurt out a question but was silenced by an overpowering hand clamped over his mouth. Voldemort moved within a blink of an eye and was once again hovering over him. "I dare you, Potter. Do not breathe a word about my plans to anyone; you are only to deliver one single message to King James, and that is about you and my son's marriage." He released his hold of Harry who tumbled back against the mountain of pillows below him.

_Can't anyone from the outside hear his pleas?_ Harry wondered briefly before all his thoughts flew from his mind completely as dread engulfed him; a hand had worked its way into his undershirt. His eyes fell close as though a part of him was already accepting this, knowing what he did was a blunder.

"Pflees-" Was his lips' fail of wavering off the imposing hand, hissing in a muffled voice against the other hand on his mouth.

"Hmm…? Be more understandable, Potter." Voldemort mocked with a smirk that Harry hadn't seen. He slid his hand away, leaving a trace of light yet powerful spell implanted on Harry. It left Harry dizzied. Then, a voice; soft and echoing, resounded in his mind, commanding him.

_Say you want it, Harry. Say you want to be touched by him. Say it._

Harry slid open his eyes, his blank expressionless emerald orbs. He looked as if in a trance while the spell coursed through him, making him feel warm all over. He couldn't discern which was which as the fogginess overwhelmed him.

"Please…" breathed out Harry, for the umpteenth time, but he was calmer and more certain this time.

"Please what, Harry…?" inquired Voldemort in sotto voce, softly.

_Say it, Harry. You want him deep within you. You want to feel this man taking you. Say you that you will be his._

There it was again, the imposing command. Harry's instincts immediately piped up, _'Why? Why should I listen to it?' _Because it was Voldemort's order. Voldemort.

"No," gasped Harry aloud, "I don't want that. I won't ever… you're not him – not Tom." he panted out the name, surprised even to himself.

Harry dared to look up, afraid of what he'll see in the dark wizard's eyes. The man looked _impressed._ Genuinely impressed, there was no mistake. Before Harry could so much as react or question, the look ebbed away from the serpentine face of Voldemort. Strong though languid-looking arms heaved him up into a sitting position.

"I can't seem to find the words to describe how strong you are, Potter." smiled Voldemort, serenely.

Harry only stared at the Slytherin king sheepishly, torn between confusion and slight anger, seeing the look on the man's face.

Voldemort glanced back to Harry's way, and said, "Not all can fight off the spell I inflicted upon you, you see." He waved his hand elegantly and only smiled even more when Harry flinched, but he only summoned a piece of cloth from a nearby drawer. He used it to shed the dry tears on both Harry's cheeks.

Still confused, Harry shook his head and shied back from Voldemort, scrambling backwards to the headboard. Voldemort tilted his head to the side but then spoke gently. "I tested you, Potter." he drawled, the authority still in his voice. "though I am not implying I lied to you. You have a piece of my soul in you – through your birthmark."

Voldemort righted himself in the bed watched idly as Nagini crawled her way towards him, coiling herself around her master's shoulders. The long skillful bony hand of Voldemort caressed the smooth scale of his pet before continuing his speech. "The potion Lucius had given your parents long ago had a secret in it. I had this ring before; it contained a part of me. By putting it into the potion, it will enable a child to be born, specifically – a boy.

"So when your mother, Queen Lily, drank the potion, she was able to bear a child and that was you. But by doing this, she absorbed the curse that accompanied it." Voldemort locked eyes with Harry and the bright green eyes of the boy widened in sheer horror.

"Yes, Harry, it killed your mother. In order to create a Horcrux, one must sacrifice another being. She bore not only you inside her, but also a part of me. Your mother died for giving birth to a new Horcrux – you," hissed Voldemort.

Harry felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. His throat suddenly constricted, rendered him unable to speak for a long moment. Realizing what his existence resulted, Harry was suddenly consumed by guilt.

"I'm… I'm a murderer." He barely heard himself uttering the words, "I murdered my own mother."

The Slytherin King shook his head, a comforting hand settling upon one of Harry's shoulders. "Absolutely not. If there was anyone to blame – it would be Lucius. But of course, there's the fact that a part of me caused your mother's demise. I for one is someone to be blamed as well."

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Voldemort. He had the sudden urge to yank off the hand that delicately rests on his shoulder but he respected the man for telling him the truth. The truth behind his existence. Harry wanted nothing but to be alone and to have the time to think things thoroughly and properly.

"May I go now, sir?" He sounded tired and exhausted, his voice flat and blank, but polite all the same.

"Not a word to anyone other than my son, understood?" With Voldemort's dismissive wave of the hand, the door unlocked and budged open on its own.

"I promise."

Harry carefully slipped off the bed and languidly walked his way towards the opened door. He halted by the door, hand on the handle, and turned around to look at the still watching king. "Thank you, sir." He felt the need to say it for some reason.

With the previous events still whirling through his mind, Harry wandered aimlessly along corridors. A new sense of purpose surged through him. The biggest mysteries of his life were finally enlightened. He now knew why he was able to speak the language Tom and his father uses; the language resembling the snake. It worried him before that maybe, he and Tom were somehow related. He certainly did not dislike the idea, only it was because of the circumstances between him and Tom which brought concern to him. But now that it was clarified, that his ability of speaking the snake language wasn't because they were related, Harry could breathe a sigh of relief again. Then at once, Harry came into a simple conclusion; he belongs to both of them – Tom and Voldemort.

"Oi, Harry!"

He snapped out of his thoughts immediately upon hearing Drain's voice and turned around. Drain came hurtling towards him and he almost topples backwards when the blonde boy lurched at him and hugged him around the knees. "Oof-" Grinning, he righted himself, bent down to Drain's level who grinned back at him. "Drain, I'm not a tree, you know."

"I know, I was just excited to give you something."

At Harry's confused expression, Drain straightened up and smiled. "One moment," he slid off his bag from his back and searched inside it for his stuffs. "Not this – especially this, nor this and this," he mumbled, pulling out different peculiar things from his back which formed a heap in front of him and Harry. After a few minutes, Drain finally said, "Ah, right! Got it!"

It was a locket of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlay on the front. Drain, looking quite proud and smug, handed it to Harry who took it carefully, all attention on it.

"Found it in a cave during one of my searches. Though you'll like it and it seems I'm right." said Drain, who was eyeing Harry the way the other boy was ogling the locket.

"That's nice…" murmured Harry. There was something very familiar with the piece of jewelry. He thought he was hearing a sort of ticking noise from it.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and chuckled, putting on the locket around his neck. "Thank you, Drain." He reached out a hand and patted Drain's silky golden locks.

Drain smiled lopsidedly, looking flirtatious. "You're much welcome. Although," he cleared his throat and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "a little gift in return would be just as nice, won't it?"

Harry looked at Drain for a moment but then his smile widened, nodding his head. He stepped forward, closed their distance and engulfed the blonde in a warm hug. Drain looked quite contented but not yet so accomplished; he was expecting for not just a hug but a kiss, even if only a chaste one.

"Thank you again, Drain." repeated Harry.

"Uhh… yes, so…" said Drain sheepishly but then Harry planted a kiss on his forehead which washed away all disappointment he felt. Awestruck, Drain stood there, staring at Harry.

"I'll see you around, then." With a parting wave, Harry turned and left.

"Whoo! YES!" cheered Drain, half-laughing and dancing on his spot triumphantly. "I had him kiss me! Ha-ha!" Drain's laughter still echoed as the blonde joyful creature skipped his way back to his room he was staying in at the castle.

* * *

A/N This was it. I do want to say thanks for Gen for helping me through the story. To be my Beta reader. And best friend. If you ever read this (Harry) I hope you are alright. And i want you to know. That you have been the best person ever. But im not sure i can't go on more. Thanks for the memories..


	11. The Love and Journey

Hello Readers! Sorry that I have been slow to update. Things have happened! Firstly, I have an announcement! I have a new beta reader! ^.^ gurren-oni-kyoto aka Burrito! I give credit and thanks for helping me edit chapter 11!

So this chapter has been edited/rewritten much differently from before, so please read it! There will be more sexual centent than I thought, but I'm sure that people will love it anyway!

Please give a Review for what you think while we work on chapter 12 and hopefully will get it done faster! ^^

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Love and Journey.

Harry smiled while he had held the locket in his palm and watched it for some time. It was extremely beautiful in fact. He had attained it near the dungeons where he bumped into a taller person than he, but he felt an arm around his waist as soon as they made contact.

"You need to watch where you're walking, Harry." A silky and gentle voice whispered down into his ear.

"S-Sorry Tom… "Harry said as he hugged Tom close to him right after.

"Are you alright Harry?" Tom asked as he stroked his hand through Harry's hair and kept Harry close to him. "I am…I just think that I am tired…" Harry whispered when he felt Tom's arms curve under his legs where Tom lifted Harry bridal style.

"Then we need to get you into bed." Tom insisted as he walked down the stairs to the dungeons. Harry nuzzled his head into the crook of Tom's neck where he held onto Tom the whole time.

Harry sat down into the soft, silky bed that belonged to Tom and without letting go; Tom had gotten down beside Harry and held him tightly. He stroked Harry's hair softly to make him sooth and calm down.

"Are you sure that you are alright Harry?" Tom asked him kindly as he stroked his knots along Harry's cheek. "I'm alright Tom." Harry leaned into Tom's touch where he sighed softly and fluttered his eyes closed a bit. "Tom…will you…will you please…" Harry tried to say, but he didn't know how to say such a thing.

Tom had stroked Harry's cheek for a long while as he watched the small prince trying to tell him something. He leaned softly down to Harry and cupped his cheeks where he kissed him on his lips. Soft. Gentle and so tender. Harry closed his eyes fully and relaxed into Tom's kiss as he kissed him back again, more deeply and hungrily than before. Tom had slowly lowered Harry down onto the bed as he got on top of Harry, but not once did he break the kiss. He massaged his tongue against the younger males as a small moan escaped Harry's throat and lips. Tom couldn't help himself as he traced Harry's lips with his tongue and slightly bit it, but not enough to draw blood. Then dove back into the raven's mouth yet again, sucking and licking it.

Tom slowly held back after a time so they both could get their breaths. A trail of saliva connected between the two of them and both had very lusty looks, Harry a bit more dazed than Tom. Harry opened his eyes as he looked up at the deep sea blue eyes and made a small teary smile at Tom. Tom smiled softly down at Harry when he stroked Harry's cheek once again so gentle and softly.

"I have tried to say it again and again, Harry." He whispered as he rested his forehead against Harrys. "I think I have fallen for you Harry." He stroked Harry's cheek even more. "I think that I love you Harry. You mean a lot to me and I…I don't want you to be with someone else…" He looked into Harry's eyes as Harry held his arms around Tom's neck and hugged him close. "Don't let me go…" Harry said teary as he rested his forehead against Toms. "I love you too Tom…Please don't let me go." Tears silently fell down his cheeks while he held onto Tom the whole time.

Tom lifted Harry a bit from the bed as he sat down into the bed. He placed Harry on his lap where he held onto Harry and stroked his back.

"I won't let you go Harry…" Tom whispered as he stroked the back of Harry's head.

"Never will I let you go again." The other raven said sternly and kissed Harry at his neck. "I love you Harry. So much." He whispered.

Harry sniffed as he hugged Tom more tightly.

"I love you too Tom."

Tom flipped Harry onto his back where he kissed him deeply once again on his lips. Harry moaned for the soft and tender kisses while he stroked his hand at Tom's chest. He was happy. Happy about being with Tom. The elder raven trailed his tongue to the younger's neck and chose a sensitive spot to suck on. Harry arched a bit and ran his fingers through Tom's silky, black hair and encouraged him to keep going. Tom nipped lightly at the spot causing Harry to gasp. "A-ah! T-tom…" The deviant to cause such pleasure smirked into the little Gryffindor's neck. The Slytherin prince sucked and licked down Harry's collarbone until he came to Harry's shirt and pulled it off in one swoop. "There, not much a bother anymore.." He continued his ministrations until he came upon the small raven's right nipple. He licked the pink bud playfully before biting down gently and sucking on it. Harry hissed.

"O-oh Merlin! F-fuck…" He whimpered. Tom chuckled and looked up. "Anything wrong?"

"N..No…I just…um…didn't expect it to feel so…."

"…Good?"

Harry blushed and looked away. "Y-yeah…" Tom just gave a Cheshire cat grin and looked into those avada kedavra eyes. "You're too cute when you're embarrassed, you know…" Harry's face looked like a tomato and puffed out his lip in a pout. Tom just smiled and kissed those puffy tempting lips before attacking the left pink bud and latching to it.

Another moan escaped Harry's lips as Tom had slid his hand down into his pants and gripped Harry's now hard, weeping cock. The naughty Slytherin slid his hand along the underside of Harry's cock and traced the sensitive vein, then slid his hand up and took his thumb, rubbing in circles all around the head of Harry's penis making sure to dip into the responsive hole that was there and defenseless against him. Pre-come was leaking all over Tom's hand as he continued to stroke and twist the cute cock, making it weep more.

Harry mewled and gasped under Tom's touch as he felt the pleasure from his grab and bucked against the delicious friction enthusiastically. Tom placed his other hand on Harry's sac and massaged them gently. Harry was being driven crazy at this point, so much pleasure to be had and he only wanted more from his Slytherin prince. Sure Lucius had done this before to him, but he didn't know that he felt that wrong on that time. This...this was even better.

"Tell me Harry, if you want it. I do not want to hurt you in any way by this." Tom's soft and whispering voice was heard beside him.

"I do Tom, please…" Harry begged as he held his arms around Tom's neck. "I want you and only you." He whimpered.

"Mine…" Tom growled and smiled a bit as he kissed Harry down at his neck to his shoulder blade. Slowly, Tom had slowly removed Harry's pants and threw them down to the ground as he looked at Harry's beautiful skin. He kissed each inch he could as he just enjoyed the noises that his young lover could make. Even though, he could tell that this was Harry's very first time with someone. It was lucky that Lucius not had used his Harry this way.

Harry had held his hands down at the bed sheets where he made a small moaned for each kiss that Tom made on him. Each of them was more delightful than the next. Each of them made him feel like he was in heaven. And only Tom could make him feel this way, so horny and hungry for more. Why? Because he wanted Tom. No one other than Tom.

"P-Please Tom…" Harry mewled and began begging. "Patience my dear~ " Tom whispered into Harry's ear when he nipped it a bit. "You shall not rush through it because it's a thing you should enjoy." He said as he stroked his hand on Harry's stomach down on his bellybutton and to his hips. "B-But I want you Tom..!" Harry whined as he tried to reach for Tom to do more, but Harry's wrist was held down against the bed once again. "Don't be impatient my Love." Tom smirked and kissed Harry on his lips. Harry couldn't handle it. He just wanted Tom and he really needed him. He felt the need for him. Hungrily, Harry kissed Tom back where he held his mouth opened a bit.

Tom had held Harry's chin upwards where he kissed Harry more deeply. As he noticed, the young prince opened his mouth, and took the opportunity to dive his tongue into Harry's mouth to taste the boy. So sweet and yet so bitter. Tom never really expected so much over it, but goodness! The boy was more than whatever he could wish for.

The kiss broke once as Tom had begun to suck and nibble Harry down at his neck and chest. The noises that he made were delicious and all his to hear! The whimpers, Whines and begging Harry would give.

Tom had removed his own shirt after Harry had pulled it, wanting it off. His chest was full with old scars, but yet so beautiful to look at. "W-What happened to you Tom?" Harry asked sounding a bit worried. He stroked a finger along one of the scars. "When you are born into the Royal family, Harry, you are taught from the age of six to learn to use swords. As Punishment, if you are to make a mistake in defending yourself, you were struck. They take no safety precautions when teaching you." Tom explained to him as he kissed Harry at his shoulder once again where Harry moaned a bit.

"Is what they do in each kingdom?" Harry managed to ask while Tom took the rest of his left over clothing off. "I do not know about the others, but in the Slytherin Kingdom, that's how they do it." Tom said as he stroked his hand softly down on Harry's bellybutton.

Harry arched his back a bit when the pleasure shot through his body for each kiss and stroke Tom had made. "T-Tom" Harry moaned. "P-Please more Tom!" He begged him as Tom had kissed Harry at his neck. "Patience, my love…" He smirked while he teased Harry's cock with his thumb and forefinger around the head, rubbing the forefinger repeatedly into the leaking hole.

"Spread your legs a bit..." Tom asked the little raven as he nodded quickly and spread his legs a little wider so Tom could see the beautiful pink little pucker perfectly.

Tom kissed Harry all the way down his chest while he slowly made his way to Harry's weeping erection. Harry had never felt so hard in his life, but then again, he had never done this before. Tom experimentally licked the head of Harry's cock and swirled his tongue around the foreskin, then dipping into the urethra.

"Nyah-ha! O-oh so g-good..!" Harry moaned and bucked a little. He wanted Tom to do more... He wanted Tom inside him badly. "T-Tom… "Harry moaned softly when he reached a hand to Tom's shoulder.

"Relax, Harry." Tom whispered when he nibbled to Harry's ear for a little while. "I'll will try and make it feel good as I can for you." He said as he let go of Harry's length where he slid his hand softly down Harry's arse. "Will you turn over, love?" He asked Harry softly and kind when Harry made a small nod as he turned over and laid down on his stomach.

Tom held Harry's butt a bit up at the air where he spread Harry's legs apart so he was on his knees. "You look so beautiful Harry…" Tom caressed the crack between the two cheeks playfully.

Harry blushed red a bit on his cheeks when he rested his head aside on the bed and had his fist fold softly beside his head. "Thank you, Tom." He mumbled, but squeaked a bit when he felt something warm at his entrance.

"T-tom?! What are you d-doing…?" Harry felt something lick his pucker sending shivers up his spine. "Oo-oohh, w-what was THAT?" Harry moaned. "Wait for it, it gets even better…" Tom smirked mischievously and lowered his face to the other raven's crevice and pushed in a wet muscle into the opening, having circled his tongue into the hole. "F-fuck…a-ahhh..Ooo.." Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he panted. Holy Merlin, this felt incredible! The Gryffindor prince twisted and bucked or at least tried to if Tom wasn't holding his hips. The sensation was driving him crazy; the wet tongue licking the top of the tunneled entrance, twitching for much bigger things. The Slytherin prince then stopped and withdrew his sinful tongue as Harry whined in disappointment and leaned over into the bedside stand for something Harry could not see. There was a _pop_! And the sound of twisting metal. Tom coated his fingers into the mysterious gel and inserted them into Harry causing him to jump.

"What was _that_?!" He asked.

"Lube." Tom said as he stroked it softly at Harry's entrance.

"It's coooooold…!" Harry whined a bit.

"If you want the pleasure Harry, take the cold for now." Tom laughed as he Kissed Harry down his back when he twisted a finger inside Harry. A soft and weak moan escape from Harry's mouth right after when he flutter his eyes closed again and laid his head down on the bed.

Tom moved his finger in and outside of Harry at a moderate pace while he kissed Harry down at his shoulder once again.

"Does it feel good, Love?"

"U-u-un…ahh…m-more..deeper.." Harry mewled desperately, pushing his body backwards trying to fuck himself on those heavenly fingers.

Tom slowly added the second finger and moved them around a bit more, sliding deeper into Harry's sphincter. Tom smiled when Harry moaned a bit more loudly as he tried to hold him back against Tom's fingers. "You are so impatient, Harry!" Tom chuckled.

"But I want you T-Tom..!" Harry said into a moaned when he grabbed the sheet a bit more firmly."P-Please…!"

"Patience is a virtue…" Tom chuckled as he kissed Harry down at his back once again as he added the third finger and moved them in and out from Harry.

Harry held his mouth a bit open into an "O" shape as he let another moan escape his mouth. He gasped as Tom had hit something there made him go into more pleasure than before. "I think I hit your spot, Harry…" Tom whispered down to Harry's ear where he kissed gently behind it. "T-Tom please…." Harry moaned as he looked a bit up at Tom. "I-I want you…please" He begged.

"As you wish then, Harry" Tom said as he slid his fingers out right after. "Turn over my Gryffindor Prince. I want to see you while we make love." Harry held himself on his back and spread his legs out for Tom (He sure does a lot of that, doesn't he? –Beta).

"What a beautiful sight…" Tom whispered with a smile down at Harry as he stroked his hand over Harry's beautiful slightly toned stomach. Harry couldn't wish for anything more in the whole world at this moment. Just he and Tom.

Tom shifted in between Harry's legs as he held them a bit more apart. "It will hurt at first, Harry, but I promise you it will get so much better." Harry felt something thick and definitely above average probe Harry's anus. Harry just made a small needy moan for that something and ground his arse against Tom's penis. "Go on Tom…" He said as Tom slowly had lube them both and entered Harry slowly, where he pushed into him all the way to his hilt with a groan.

"G-gods you are tight Harry!" Tom groaned when Harry had moaned and grabbed the bed sheets a bit more tight for the pain and pleasure he received.

Tom sat quietly and waited for Harry to adjust then kissed Harry on his neck and jaw to comfort him and distract a bit from the pain.

"It's alright, Harry. I'll wait for you to adjust to my size." He whispered as Harry made a small nod and took in some small breaths.

"M-Move tom…" Harry begged as Tom held his hand on Harry's hip for a moment. "Tell me if I hurt you Harry…." Tom whispered sensually as he slid a bit out and moved gently inside Harry again. A moan escape Harry's lips once again; Harry was grabbing the bed sheets for his life. "T-Tom it…feels so good!" Harry moaned as he tried to rock himself backwards onto Tom's cock.

Tom breathed picked up and heaved a little faster as he picked up his pace and pounded quicker in Harry's little hole. "Mmm..f-fuck..y..you're..s-so hot..Harry. S-so delicious.." He kissed down Harry's chest. Harry just moaned under Tom's movement as he held his arms around Tom's neck after a while. Tom thrusted his cock into Harry's tight heat and groaned so satisfied by the velvety heat consuming him. Harry contracted his muscles around Tom's sea cucumber. Harry moaned for each movement Tom pounded into him and he couldn't feel more happy right now. To feel Tom. To love and be with him. Harry's moans were starting to turn into gasps and panting, feeling his insides be rubbed up against so delightfully. Tom withdrew himself from Harry's pucker, then slammed back in causing Harry to scream in pleasure.

"Oo-oh, god!" Tom snickered. "I didn't think that I was held up that highly in your eyes.." Harry reached back and playfully smacked him. "Your ego sure as hell doesn't need that boost." Harry backed his arse onto Tom's member impatiently and squeezed his arse muscles. "A-ah..!" Tom gasped as his eyes rolled back. Tom regained sense and smacked Harry's butt cheek causing him to giggle, then went back to thrusting.

"You are so adorable Harry…" Tom whispered between his groans and panting. "I'm here Harry….Tell me if you want me to come inside you." He said as he held Harry up against his chest and wrapped his arms around him where he kissed Harry at his shoulder.

"P-Please Tom…" Harry moaned as he rested his head back against Tom's shoulder. "D-Do whatever you wish. I still l-love you so much." he panted as his fingers intertwined with Tom's. "Come with me, love…" Tom's hand wandered down between Harry's legs and grabbed the Gryffindor's length and stroked him teasingly. Harry cried out into the pleasure as he bucked his back a bit. Tom's thrusts become deeper and faster inside Harry, hitting the other boy's prostate with astonishing accuracy every time. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as white-blinding pleasure overcame his senses and his moans became extremely loud as the sounds of balls rapidly slapping skin increased. Harry couldn't take it anymore, his hole being abused and loving every moment of it. "T-tom..! I-I'm gonna-!" Harry arched his back into Tom's chest and pulled the Slytherin prince into a passionate kiss; tongues aggressive licking and mouths sucking each other. Harry gave a final mewl into Tom's mouth and spurted thick white ropes all over Tom's hand and all over the sheets as Tom filled the young raven's caverns with his own essence, over-filling and spilling out down Harry's legs.

Breathing fast and heavily, Tom laid Harry down onto the bed with Harry on top and entangled their limbs together.

"So amazing…" He whispered as he held his hand into Harry's hair and stroked him softly "Are you alright..?" Harry nodded as he tried to catch his breath again. Tom slid out of Harry and laid him down beside his own body where he mumbled a cleaning spell on them both and the bed, getting rid of all evidence of the activity that just took place.

Harry cuddled up to Tom and placed his head on his shoulder. "W-Was I good?" Harry asked nervously, looking down away from Tom. Tom looked at Harry for some time then held his hand under Harry's chin and lifted it to his eye level so Harry could face him. "You were amazing and wonderful, Harry." He said softly and kindly as he stroked Harry's chin a bit with his thumb. "Don't worry about that. You were simply good and very sweet." Harry made a small smile as he his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Thanks….I…I really enjoyed it…I'm so glad my first time was with you Tom…" Harry whispered as he rested his head on Tom's neck right after. "Don't leave me Tom." He clung to Tom a bit tightly. "Harry…." Tom whined as he sat up and lifted Harry into his arms. "Where would you get the idea from that I would leave you? I won't do that and I could never do that." He stroked Harry's arm softly while he pressing his lips at Harry's temple. "I care for you…" He whispered the comforting reassuring words as he rubbed Harry's arm gently.

"I-I just want to be sure…." Harry closed his eyes leaned his head against Tom's chest. "I just don't want you to leave me." He felt a blanket fall over his shoulders right after. Harry opened his eyes slightly where he looked at Tom's chest. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Tom covered them both up with the blanket as he keep Harry close to his chest. "I could never leave you Harry. That is a promise." Tom stroked Harry's hair softly. Tom laid them both down onto the bed where he kept his arms around Harry and made sure he was calmed. "Get some sleep Harry. We have a long Journey tomorrow." The Slytherin prince whispered as he hummed a bit for Harry, lulling him into slumber.

Harry had nodded as he slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the humming his elder lover made. He blew out a soft sigh and was absorbed into the tunes of the soft humming. In a way, Tom had an effect on him. The soft humming dragged him into a soothing dreamland, where his happiness would continue to pursue.

The following day, Hermione, Ron, Drain, Tom and Harry had gotten a few horses from the kingdom that they would use to go out on their journey; they also had numerous bags with food settled on the horses from the generous king himself. Harry was still afraid to ride a horse alone so He was lucky enough to get on the same horse that Tom was on. Drain was small enough to get a pony since his size did not match to a horse.

Before they were due to leave, they had a last lunch with the Slytherin king. All of them were in the throne room, where a wide and long table had been placed with tons of food on it; everything from minced meat pies to chocolate treacle tarts, even luxurious foods such as roasted lamb. The Slytherin King did not waste an opportunity to show off his extravagant luxuries, but was subtle about it as a Slytherin should be.

Tom sat beside Harry where he entangled hand with Harry's under the table to cool him down a little. Harry was still kind of afraid of Tom's father, Lord Voldemort. There was an eerie silence in the throne room where they mostly just ate, but Voldemort looked over to where Harry and Tom were sitting and decided to break the ice. "So Thomas…" Voldemort folded his hands and placed them on the table."I want to know when to expect you to be home again." He said. "I would not like to worry about you out there. You are sure you do not want any of the Knights to accompany you and your….friends?" He asked with a small pause between the words 'your' and 'friends'.

Tom had looked up at his father."I do prefer to get there alone with them, Father. You know what your 'knights' do at times and I do not like their behavior." Tom explained rather gently than usual. "Even If I insist?" Voldemort asked him. "The answer would still be no." Tom sipped from his goblet and placed it down again, his lips in a thin line.

"At least take the mirror with you so I can watch out for you." Voldemort said rather calmly and gently into his tone. "If I agree to that, would you stop telling me what to do?" Tom asked him in a demanding tone. "It is my pleasure to do that, Thomas." Voldemort raised his golden crusted and jeweled goblet in a toast. "For your journey….let it be well and let no harm come to all of you." He declared as he sipped from his goblet. Hermione and Ron had looked back and forth between Tom and Voldemort.

For some reason, Hermione could see something between them wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Well, let's get moving then." Tom stood up abruptly with Harry, but has released his hand.

"If I may Thomas, I would like to have a word with Mr. Potter…alone." Voldemort's aura went cold as Harry tensed, nervous about what the king had wanted and looked over at Tom with reprieve. "I will be outside the room. Although I warn you, if you scare him, I cannot promise that I will not harm my own father. "Tom glared as he made a small pat on Harry's arm.

"Trust me; I will not harm young Mr. Potter." Voldemort chuckled as Tom signaled for Ron, Hermione, and Drain to follow him out. Harry stood aback where he looked at his friends and lovers back as the door closed behind them. "Silencio!" Voldemort raised his arm and a magical vibration filled the air, cancelling out any outside noise, but also preventing anyone from hearing within as well. Red, slit-shaped eyes bore into Harry as the young raven gulped.

"I've noticed what you have around your neck, Mr. Potter." Voldemort's tone changed completely and in a frightening sense as Harry found out the hard way. Voldemort looked down at Harry in a furious manner and held his hand out."Hand the locket over" Harry tilted his head, confused at Voldemort. "What? No!" He said as he held his hand at his chest to protect the locket. "It is mine Potter. It is a horcrux and I do not know how in Morgana's name you got your hands on it!" He hissed.

"Hand. It. Over. Now." He growled as Harry clear his throat a bit. He sighed as he reached reluctantly under his shirt and took the locket off. It made a ticking noise. "Drain gave it to me as a present…." Harry said as he looked at the locket curiously. "That little hobbit-rabbit creature?" Voldemort asked him. "Y-yeah." Harry shuttered and raised his head and green emerald eyes met the cold red bloody ones.

"H-He told me that he…found a cave…and that he…found this locket in it…." Harry explained nervously. "I….Please don't harm him…" He took the locket off and handed it over to Voldemort. "I'm sorry…" He took a deep, shaky breath. "Just…don't harm him, alright? He is nice and didn't know any better…" Harry said worried for Drain's well-being.

Voldemort held the locket in his palm where he tightly balled his fist around it as he stared into Harry's avada kedavra green eyes. "I will not harm him, but if this locket were to fall into the wrong hands, I would be very furious over it and maybe….make a 'mistake' in which one certain creature or human would vanish from this world." He placed the locket into his pocket as he kept his eyes on Harry the whole time. "Although, torture is another alternative I could use; or I could let my best servant, Bellatrix Lestrange, do it for me. Her love and talent for using sharp knives creatively is so….rare to see." He smiled cruelly. "P-Please don't…" Harry whimpered with a tad of fear caught in his voice. "I won't….just keep your promise, Potter. No talking about this and do not fail the mission we spoke about." Voldemort waved his arm into the air and released the silent charm from the room. "You may go." He said as he turned and walked to his throne. "Y-Yes sir… "Harry quickly left the throne room in relief and was out again.

Harry took a few minutes to calm himself down before he went to meet up with Tom and the others. He stepped outside and walked over to where Tom and his horse were. "Are you alright, Harry?" Tom caressed Harry's cheek for comfort. "Yeah…shall we get moving now?" Harry managed a small smile at Tom. "Sure… here let me help you up…" Tom wrapped an arm around Harry's middle and lifted the little raven's leg into the saddle step so he could boost him over the horse. Tom himself settled down behind Harry where he held his arms around Harry's waist to make sure the Gryffindor prince wouldn't fall down.

"Let's get out of here now and get on the way to Gryffindor Kingdom!" Tom called out as Ron, Hermione, and Drain had got on their horses…and pony.

Soon, they were making their distance from Slytherin King with new determination in hand. Harry looked back and up at the windows where he saw Voldemort standing there, looking down at them from the tall, looming, and dark window. "Soon, the kingdom of Gryffindor will be mine as well…" A chilling laugh echoed throughout the castle hauntingly as lightning filled the sky and thunder clapped continually. Harry shivered as he felt a tickle, almost painful feeling in his scar. He looked forward to distract away from the feeling and to feel better from the creepiness behind him. Harry sighed and leaned his head on Tom's shoulder.

Tom stroked Harry's stomach as he rested his head down onto Harry's. "You sure you are alright?" He asked him after they had ridden for a while. "Yeah, I just think I'm still tired." Harry mumbled as he fought against his eyes, trying to keep them open. He wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to be a burden for Tom while was riding. "We can slow down a bit and you can sleep for a while Harry. No one is going to make you stay awake." Tom slowed down their horse. "Is there something wrong, Tom?" Hermione asked as she pulled up beside the two. "No, we just need to take it a bit slow. Harry feels tired and I think he needs the rest." The Slytherin prince pulled his dark stallion over in a shaded area between the trees next to a stream."I think it will be alright." Tom looked behind their party and sighed, a little annoyed. "Drain needs to catch up anyway. He is not too much behind, but no one complains." Hermione shrugged and smiled at them both.

"Thanks Mione!" Harry said with a tired smile. He rested his head once more against Tom's shoulder, but also this time into his neck as well. "Just get some sleep mate." Ron yawned and stretched his arms into the sky as he rode on the other side of them. "We'll take it slow and not rush with things. Besides, I would like to have a game of chess when we get the tents up again." The red head grinned. "I'd…love to." Harry mumbled and nodded in agreement before he had fallen asleep on Tom.

Tom smiled in an endearing manner while he stroked Harry's stomach to calm him down into his sleep. "At times, I wonder why you two are that close to each other…" Ron scratched the back of his head and shrugged, turning away. Hermione just groaned and shook her head at his obliviousness and muttered something about 'being thick headed'. Drain had managed to catch up shortly after with his pony and strode beside Hermione as he looked up at Harry. "Aww! Look how cute the little prince looks when he's sleeping!" He commented with a grin.

"Some people can look adorable as they are sleeping, and then there's Ronald." Hermione sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms. "None the less, his snoring sounds so sweet." She giggled as Ron's face turned red as a tomato. "Mione…!" He whined and puffed his cheeks. "Oh please, Ronald." Tom snorted and looked down at Ron, obviously disagreeing with Hermione's sweet statement."I had room down into the dungeons and even I could hear your loud snoring!" Hermione and Drain burst out laughing. "Hey! Are all you guys just gonna do is mock me about my snoring all day?! Geez. Give a guy a break!" He huffed as the others laughed turned into small snickers. Tom just gave Ron a cocky grin. "Well, someone had to set the facts straight between the differences of you and Harry sleeping."

Soon, they were on their way again setting farther apart from the Slytherin Kingdom, no longer in view, Harry still quietly asleep on Tom. Drain was riding in the front this time to show them a new way that might be faster to the Gryffindor Kingdom. He pulled out a flute from his small, but magically enchanted expanded bag. He was into a good mood and played a soft melody, then sang an old folk song from the times of old from his people.

_There's a road calling you to stray_

_Step by step, pulling you away_

_Under moon and star, take the road no matter how far_

_Where it leads no one ever knows_

_Don't look back, follow where it goes_

_Far beyond the sun, take the road wherever it runs_

_The road goes on_

_Ever, ever on_

_Hill by hill_

_Mile by mile_

_Field by field_

_Stile by stile_

_The road goes on, ever, ever on_

Ron grinned and leaned over to Drain as he pulled beside him on his horse."I know that song! My mother used to sing it to me as a babe. I remember the next part too!" Drain gave Ron the go ahead and started playing the flute to complete the song as a whole once more.

_One more mile_

_Then it's time to eat_

_Pick some pears succulent and sweet_

_To the farthest shore_

_Take the roads a hundred miles more_

_Sweet pink trout_

_Tickled form a stream_

_Milk a goat chum it into cream_

_Far beyond the sun_

_Take the road wherever it runs_

_The Road goes on_

_Ever, ever on_

_Hill by hill_

_Mile by mile_

_Field by field_

_Stile by stile_

_Road goes on_

_Ever, ever on_

Ron and Drain grinned at each other while Drain played the flute. "Lovely! At least Ronald and Drain get along with each other now! "Hermione giggled and looked kindly at Tom.

"Well, I can always see why those two are fighting, but Drain to can be too much at times, so I understand." Tom sighed and looked at the bunny-hobbit hybrid creature playing his flute masterfully. "It's kind of catchy, I guess."He shrugged and looked at the night sky above, then smiled a bit while he kept his arm around Harry's waist. "You could sing along too, Tommy!" Drain yelled over at the eldest prince with a chuckle and grin. "I do not sing! And my name is Tom, not 'Tommy'!" Tom scowled and glared at the white-haired creature, obviously not approving of the nickname."Oh, come on!" Drain made a frown and pointed at it with his fingers at Tom, almost mockingly."One single line is that so bad?!" He stuck his tongue out. "I will not do it and that's final!" Tom growled as Hermione giggled. "I take it then!" She called over at Drain when she had ridden over to them. Drain started playing his flute again as Ron hummed along and Hermione started singing.

_See the road flows past your doorstep_

_Calling for your feet to stray_

_Like a deep and rolling river_

_It will sweep them far away_

_Just beyond the far horizon_

_Lies a waiting world unknown_

_Like the dawn, its beauty beckons_

_With a wonder all its own_

_The Road goes on_

_Ever, ever on_

_Hill by hill_

_Mile by mile_

_Field by field_

_Stile by stile_

_The road goes on_

_Ever, ever on_

She smiled as Drain played his flute for her and clapped after she sang her part. "Wonderful!" He grinned giddily as Hermione chuckled and placed her finger on her lips thoughtfully. "Well, I do remember that one of the knights had sung that for me once when I was smaller."

"Well, it was beautiful, as always." Drain was hanging off his pony playfully and swinging back and forth, reminding Hermione of a little monkey from some book she had read long ago. Tom just shook his head at them as he rode behind them. He stroked Harry's stomach as he looked down at him.

"You really are such a sleeping beauty." He whispered into Harry's ear, and then kissed the sleeping raven lightly on his temple. Harry just let out a soft sigh where he nuzzled his head more into Tom's chest. He knew that this was going to be a long journey.

* * *

A/N: So that was chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy it! ^.^ Please give a review of what you think now it has been rewritten.


End file.
